¿Que soy un que?
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Qué pasaría si en una salida de caza Edward perdiera la memoria, como se tomaría la noticia de que es un vampiro, está casado y tiene una hija neófita y que su yerno es… -¡¿UN PERRO!-
1. La caza

**Los personajes son de SM, la trama en mia XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Salí de la enorme mansión listo para ir de caza, hoy era mi cumpleaños y Nessie me prepararía una sorpresa, mi Bella había bloqueado las mentes de todos en la casa para que fuera una verdadera sorpresa, pero a mi Bella se había distraído un poco y había leído por accidente lamente de Nessie, pero lo único que había podido leer había sido "fiesta sorpresa para papá"

Así que ahora me encontraba corriendo listo para cazar y darle tiempo a mi familia para organizarme la dichosa fiesta, cabe admitir que solo lo aceptaba porque mi pequeña estaba más que entusiasmada con todo esto, bueno, ya no tan pequeña. Aparentaba tener 17 años de edad, pero en realidad ya tenía casi 100. Habíamos regresado a Forks por petición de ella, extrañaba mucho este lugar al igual que todos y Carlisle estaba seguro que nadie nos recordaba.

Jacob seguía con nosotros, por una extraña razón el perro no moría, debía admitir que estaba feliz con esto, él hacia feliz a mi bebé y eso me hacía feliz a mí, así que por ahora estaba feliz por la presencia del chucho, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, y menos que comenzaba a agradarme.

Pronto el olor de un puma me llego, suspire fuertemente y disfrute el momento mientras lo ataca y jugaba un poco con él…

Oh si, hoy había sido un buen día, dos pumas y un oso, ¿Quién lo diría? Buen día para ir de caza, Emmett iba a estar celoso. Ya me lo imaginaba peleando por volver y ver si había más osos o pumas, luego cuando no encontrara más que siervos frágiles y débiles me retaría a una lucha la cual Alice, Rose, Esme, Bella y Nessie detendrían rápidamente alegando que todo debía estar perfecto para mi fiesta, me meterían a la casa y gritarían "Sorpresa" yo, claramente, me haría el sorprendido y todos estarías felices. Después ya entrada la noche y todos metidos en sus actividades, Nessie y el chucho dormidos, yo y mi Bella celebraríamos mi cumpleaños en una fiesta más privaba…

Ja, tomate esa Alice, ¡hasta yo puedo ver el futuro!

Una brisa vino trayendo consigo un nuevo aroma. Me eche a correr siguiendo el aroma, no estaba lejos, pero pronto comenzó a alejarse y entonces me di cuenta de que "él o ella" me había notado y se alejaba de mí. Pronto lo alcance y me di cuenta de que era un él, trate de acércame más, pero de pronto él paro en seco, haciendo que yo también me detuviera.

Se volteó hacia mí y pude ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre, trate de leer su mente pero no podía, estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos o no estaba pensando en absolutamente nada, trate de calmarme, quizás no era peligroso, solo un simple vampiro que anda de paso, pero esas ideas se fueron al caño cuando se abalanzo hacía mi intentando atacarme.

Pude esquivar el movimiento, no quería pelear, seguro Alice lo vería y Emmett vendría dispuesto a armar una pelea. Entonces la fiesta se arruinaría y Nessie estaría triste.

-Basta- grite. Pero el chico aprovecho ese momento para golpearme, choque contra un árbol haciendo que este de balanceara a punto de caerse. Me levante rápidamente y corrí hacia él, pero justo cuando estuve a punto de golpearlo me detuvo y con sus manos y me tiro al suelo. Era muy rápido.

-No deberías meterte en algo que no te incumbe, ya sabes lo que dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato- dijo sonriendo de forma sádica. Trate de soltarme pero me era muy difícil, era demasiado fuerte, tomo mis manos con una de la suyas y la otra la dirigió a mi cabeza. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa se escucharon los pasos de mis hermanos, podía leer la mente de todos, con excepción de Bella, claro está.

El chico me miro mal, y estuvo a punto de soltarme e irse, pero su sonrisa regreso de pronto. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco todo se fue volviendo oscuro, quise luchar contra eso, pero me era imposible. Pronto mi cuerpo se debilito y me deje llevar por la oscuridad, en lo único que podía pensar era en mi familia, y como tomarían mi muerte. ¿Por qué estaba muriendo, no…?

* * *

**Hola! eh aqui una nueva historia! me habia estado rondando por la cabeza hace poco así que en cuanot termine el primer capi no puede evitar subirlo de una vez! **

**Se que es algo cortito, pero esta es como la pequeña introduccion... mmm en realidad queria dejar suspenso y a mi me parecio lo indicado! **

**Como sea, el 2 capitulo esta en proceso y en cuanto lo tenga lo subo, no hay fecha de actualizacion, cuando tenga los capitulos los subo! **

**Besos, y por fis... Dejenme un review! eso me ayuda a saber si les gusta o si siguen leyendo! opiniones, sugerencias, todo se acepta XD**


	2. ¿Que soy un que?

**Los personajes son de SM, la trama es mia XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Poco a poco comencé a recuperar la conciencia, podía escuchar voces hablando, pero eso no era lo que me tenía un poco asombrado, lo que me tenía así era que no solo escuchaba a esas voces hablando, sino que también escuchaba otras cosas. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua, por lo que escuchaba me imaginaba un riachuelo o algo así, podía escuchar algunos sonidos de animales. Pero eso era imposible ¿no…?

-¿Alice, ya va a despertar?- escuche una melodiosa voz preguntar, se escuchaba preocupada.

-Dentro de unos segundos, tranquila- dijo una voz más aguda.

Trate de salir completamente de la oscuridad, pronto comencé a pestañar varias veces tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, cuando por fin lo hice enfoque mi vista en 9 personas que me miraban fijamente. Los mire con curiosidad a todos, quienes por cierto eran muy guapos y tenían ojos de un color extraño, era como dorado, excepto uno de piel morena que por alguna razón no me caía bien, y una chica de cabello de color como bronce y ojos chocolates.

-Oh Edward amor estaba tan preocupada por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo malo con eso de que…- de pronto la hermosa chica castaña con v

oz de ángel me miro confundida y luego herida. Yo la miraba con curiosidad, era muy hermosa.

-¿Quién eres?- moría por saber quién era la hermosa creatura frente a mí.

-¿Cómo que quien soy? Deja de jugar Edward, no estoy para eso- me dijo muy molesta, aun así no dejaba de ser hermosa. Pero ahora yo estaba confundido.

-¿Quién es Edward?- pregunte alejando mi vista de la castaña y mirando a los otros. No recordaba absolutamente nada, todo era demasiado confuso teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de ellos cerraba la boca, no paraban de hacerme preguntas y de llamarme Edward, aunque quizás ese podría ser mi nom…

-Podrían cerrar la boca- grite furioso. No me dejaban pensar.

-¿Estas bien hijo?- me pregunto un hombre rubio que no debía de tener más de 20. Lo más extraño fue que aparte de escuchar su pregunta, también escuche otra en mi cabeza con su voz.

-¿Tu eres mi padre?- pregunte confundido. Quizás me estaba volviendo loco, digo, no creía que escuchar voces en tu cabeza no era bueno.

-Eh no, soy Carlisle Cullen y soy doctor…- eso me preocupó, ¿dijo que era doctor? ¿Y si yo estaba loco y me había escapado del manicomio y él era mi doctor y los otros los enfermeros que venían a buscarme? Me pare rápidamente y eche a correr, si había escapado había sido por algo ¿no?

Ni siquiera sé que había pasado, un segundo estaba en… bueno, no sé dónde, y otro segundo ya estaba en la entrada de una mansión… eso había sido raro, demasiado rápido, mire hacia la salida, la puerta se encontraba abierta y podía ver que la casa estaba en medio de un bosque.

-Ahhhhh- grite fuertemente. En un segundo los loqueros ya estaban a mi lado. –Ahhhhh- grite de nuevo, ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado tan rápido?

-¿Por qué mierda gritas?- me grito un chico grandote. Entonces recordé porque había gritado y grite de nuevo.

-Ahhhhh- grite. Yo había estado en este mismo lugar parado, sin embargo había visto una araña que debería estar a muchos, muchos metros lejos de aquí. ¡Una araña!

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar?- rugió una rubia despampanante. Sin embargo cuando gritaba parecía una bruja amargada \Ò_Ó/

-Escuche Doc. Carlos…-

-Es Carlisle- me dijo lentamente. Quizás este loco, pero no soy retrasado…

-Lo que sea, escuche, si usted promete no devolverme al manicomio, yo prometo no causar problemas ¿está bien?- pregunte esperanzado.

-¿Manicomio? ¿De qué diablos hablas Edward?- dijo el moreno riendo a carcajada limpia. Maldito frijolito.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa papi?- me pregunto la chica de ojos chocolates. ¡Espera! ¡¿Ella dijo papi?! Ya sé que estoy bien bueno, pero nunca me han gustado esos apoditos….

-Creo que tengo una ligerea idea de que es lo que le pasa Nessie, pero creo que es imposible- dijo el Doc. Carlos… un momento, ¿Nessie?

-Jajaja ¿tu nombre es Nessie? Jajaja ¿Cómo el monstruo del Lago Ness? Jajaja Que ridículo- no pude evitar reír como el loco que era. Cuando termine de reír o al menos intente, todos me miraban de forma rara. -¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Nada ¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunto el Doc. Carlos.

-¿No manicomio?- pregunte.

-Ehh No- dijo mirándome raro.

-OK, hablemos-

Nos dirigimos hacia un enorme despacho que tenía más libros que una biblioteca, me daba curiosidad saber dónde estaba. Todo era muy… caro y lujoso. Todos venían con expresiones raras, pero no preste atención, ellos eran los enfermeros, ellos eran lo que tenían que velar por mí, no yo. El Doc. Carlos se sentó en su perfecta silla de cuero de tras de su perfecto escritorio de madera, yo me senté justo en frente aunque no estaba absolutamente cansado y me sentía perfectamente cómodo de pie.

-Muy bien, tengo una pequeña teoría, pero necesito que primeo me respondas una pregunta, ¿puedes hacerlo?- me pregunto el doc.

-Ehh Claro- conteste. De pronto me imagine en una de esas películas de mafiosos, el Doctor Carlos era mi jefe y yo pues su trabajador, su trabajador estrella claro está. Mmm me veía realmente sexy con traje negro, entonces me imagine en esa película "Hombres de Negro" oh sí, yo era sexy.

-Bien, entonces ¿Recuerdas algo de antes de que despertaras?- me pregunto con tono de doctor.

-Nop- conteste mirando todo el lugar. Me sentía como un pequeño niño curioso. Uno muy sexy.

-Bien, ¿Tu nombre? ¿Tu edad? ¿Estado civil?...-

-¿Tu sexualidad?- interrumpió el grandote. Don Carlitos lo miro mal y luego me miro a mi interrogante. Me lo pensé un segundo y luego respondí.

-No, pero ustedes me llaman mucho Edward así que supongo que es ese, tampoco pero estoy seguro que no llego ni a veinte, no lo sé ¿soltero? Y bueno, no soy gay- termine.

-Bien, creo que mis sospechas están confirmadas. Edward perdió la memoria- declaro Don Carlitos.

-Pero Carlisle, eso es imposible- dijo una chica del tamaño de mi pulgar.

-Pues me temo que no hay otra explicación- dijo el doc.

-Quizás esto tenga que ver el otro vam…- el rubio emo se calló cuando sintió la mirada del doctor Carlitos. –El otro chico, recuerdan que tenía a Edward sujeto de la cara, y si eso tiene algo que ver…-

-Tienes razón Jasper, es muy probable, aunque quizás eso paso antes- sugirió el grandote.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunte.

-De cosas que no te importan- dijo la rubia. Ashh era muy gruñona.

-Rosalie, estamos hablando de su vida, por supuesto que le importa- me defendió la castaña con cara de ángel. La bruja del sur cerro su boca y yo la mire burlón.

-Edward, nosotros creemos que perdiste la memoria mientras… salías de…. Caza- termino el doctor Carlitos.

-¿De caza? ¿Entonces se cazar? Wow soy genial- dije orgulloso de mi mismo.

-Ehh si, algo así. Escucha, hay cosas importantes que debes saber, son cosas que pueden resultar difíciles de creer, pero debes hacerlo- dijo el doc seriamente.

-Ok- conteste. Entonces un extraño olor llego a mi nariz. Seguí el olor hasta toparme con el chico moreno. Arrugue mi nariz. –Hey ¿te importaría tomar una ducha? Hueles a perro mojado- dije. Todos se rieron fuertemente.

-Veo que aunque pierdas la memoria sigues siendo una sanguijuela irritante- me contesto.

-Mmm Sanguijuela, ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?- pregunte.

-Olvídalo y escucha al doc- me dijo. Puse toda mi atención al doctor.

-Mira, nosotros no somos una familia normal, somos como….-

-¿Los locos Adams?- interrumpí. Todos me miraron raro.

-Ehh no o algo parecidos, necesito que mantengas mente abierta ¿está bien?- solo asentí con la cabeza y espere a que continuara.

-Tu naciste en… 1901 y moriste en 1918- me dijo. Me quede con cara de ¿WTF? –Yo te convertí en… vampiro para evitar que murieras, nosotros nos somos como los otros, nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre de animal y no hacemos llamar "vegetarianos" no dañamos personas Edward, de hecho convivimos con ellos. Somos vampiros buenos- me dijo el doctor Carlitos.

-¡¿Qué soy un que…?!- grite.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! eh aqui un nuevo capi! Espero que les guste! **

**Gracias a todas las que pusieron en favoritos y dejaron Review! Prometo no tardar tanto en la actualizaciones! **

**Pronto subire el tres! Dejen Review que son mi mejor paga! **


	3. ¡¿Un perro!

**Los personajes son de SM, la trama es mia XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Comencé a hiperventilar, aunque eso no parecía necesario para mí, ¿saben lo jodidamente raro es darte cuenta de eso? ¿No? Pues deberían. Esto era demasiado extraño, quizás ellos no eran los doctores, quizás lo era yo y ellos eran los enfermos mentales.

-Edward, necesito que me escuches, tienes que creernos. Tú eres uno, tienes que darte cuenta, perdiste la memoria pero no tus instintos. Te comportas como un humano lo haría y puedes darte cuenta de que varias cosas faltan- me dijo el doc. Carlitos. Me quede estático.

Una especie de pánico entro a mi cuerpo, rápidamente le di la espalda a todos y desabroche mis pantalones, los abrí un poco junto con mis boxers y me fije. Ufff todo estaba en su lugar. Solté el elástico de mis boxers y abroche de nuevo mis pantalones, cuando termine mi tarea me voltee de nuevo.

Todos me miraban como si estuviera loco, con rareza, ¿acaso lo que faltaba era mi nariz? De pronto todos dejaron sus posturas rígidas y caras raras para echarse a reír a carcajadas, incluso el doctor Carlitos se reía, esto era muy raro.

-¡Diablos Edward! Deberías haber visto tu cara, eso fue épico- grito el grandote aun riendo.

-¡No! Debiste haberlo sentido ¡Por Dios! Estabas muriendo de pánico- dijo el cara de emo riendo tanto como el oso gigante. Las chicas también reían como locas, debía admitir que la bruja del sur **(1)** se veía mejor riendo, y que decir de la castaña con cara de ángel, ella era la belleza encarnada.

-¿Ya terminaron?- pregunte cuando comenzaron a calmarse.

-Dame un segundo- dijo la pequeña duende. Mmm era demasiado pequeña, eso no le quitaba lo hermosa, pero demasiado pequeña. Me recordaba ahh… ahh… ¡A Pulgarcita!

-Listo- aviso la chica que me había llamado "papi" hace un rato.

-ok- conteste. No estaba molesto… ok, sí estaba molesto, pero es que yo quería saber porque se reían.

-Edward, cuando dije que podías darte cuenta de que varias cosas faltan, no me refería a _"eso"_- dijo riendo.

-¿Entonces?- pregunte nervioso.

-Me refería a que ahora hay cosas que no necesitas, por ejemplo; tienes la necesidad de respirar, ¿te ha faltado el oxígeno como pasaría si fueras humano?- pregunto con tono de doctor.

-Ehh no- conteste.

-Bien. Así como no tienes la necesidad de respirar tampoco la tienes de comer, ni de dormir, ni de ir al baño…-

-¡¿Qué?!- lo interrumpí. – ¿No puedo dormir ni ir al baño?- pregunte.

-Técnicamente no- contesto y estuve seguro de que iba a seguir con su discurso, pero no pude evitar interrumpirlo.

-¡Eso es genial!- grite con alegría -¿Sabe cuánto tiempo perdemos las personas al dormir o ir al baño?- pregunte, pero respondí antes de que cualquiera respondiera. -¡Mucho! Podría tener sexo por horas y no habría necesidad de parar, el sueño de cualquier hombre. Saben, quizás salga. Si lo hago, no me esperen por la noche- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen de Swan!- grito la castaña. La mire asustado, tenía cara de querer matarme.

-¿Qué?- pregunte asustado.

-¡Tienes estrictamente prohibido salir de esta casa a menos de que yo lo diga!- me grito furiosa. ¿Pero quién se creía para tratar de arruinar mi diversión?

-¡¿Y tú quién eres para prohibirme eso?!- grite de regreso parándome de mi silla, tirándola en el proceso, y golpeando la mesa de madera del doctor Carlitos haciendo que esta se rompiera, pero ni siquiera la mire. Estaba más ocupado mirando a la diosa castaña delante de mí.

-¡Tú esposa!- me grito.

-Pues no me importa, son mis derechos de hombre…. ¡¿Qué mierda dijiste?!- grite ahora sí asustado.

-Dije que tú esposa, aunque si sigues así tal vez pronto cambiemos eso a ex esposa- me grito.

Me deje caer en el piso derrotado, ¿Cómo era posible? Me acababa de enterar de que podía tener sexo sin parar y ahora me decían que estaba casado ¡¿Qué clase de castigo horrible es ese?! Estaba sollozando, no podía parar, seguro me veía como una nenita pero esto era demasiado. No salían lágrimas de mis ojos pero mis sollozos eran más que reales, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en el piso por mis sollozos.

-Oh Edward mi amor, lo siento, no quise gritarte- me dijo el ángel abrazándome, enterré mi cara en su cuello y llore más fuerte.

-Y-yo solo quería tener sexo- me las arregle para decir entre mis sollozos.

-Amor, puedes tener todo el sexo que quieras, mientras sea conmigo claro está- me dijo el ángel.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte separándome de ella y dejando el llanto para después.

-Claro, pero ahora no, tenemos que hablar- me dijo antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla y ayudarme a pararme. Cuando voltee todos los chicos me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que sus bocas. Crédulos. Los mire con burla y susurre cerca de ellos:

-Tendré sexo esta noche y soy genial-

-Bien, como decía, antes de que todo esto pasara- dijo el doctor Carlitos mirándome. –Edward, hay cosas que ya no puedes hacer, como llorar o sudar, ni siquiera necesitas descansar. Nosotros los vampiros tenemos los sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos, por eso puedes escuchar cosas que una persona normal nunca podría o eres mucho más veloz, además de más fuerte. Incluso cuando tu transformación comienza nos hacemos hermosos, también tienes una vista mucho más desarrollada—termino con voz calmada.

-Oh- fue lo único que pude decir. Luego hable de nuevo.-Podemos ir a la sala o afuera, me siento cohibido aquí adentro con tantas personas- dije nervioso.

-Por supuesto, porque no vamos al salón- sugirió una mujer de cabellos caramelos y aspecto maternal. Salimos del lugar que me pareció extrañamente asfixiante con tanta información y personas.

La mujer de aspecto maternal nos llevó a una enorme sala con televisión de plasma y todo, nos ofreció asiento y luego se sentó al lado del Doc. Carlitos. Se veían bien juntos.

-Bien Edward, aún hay mucho que explicar- comenzó el doctor Carlitos.

-Como porque te volviste más divertido ahora que no tienes memoria- menciono el oso gigante. Mmm lo llamare… King Oso, eso suena bien y es más original que el aburrido King Kong.

-Emmett basta- lo regaño la mujer maternal…

-Cómo iba diciendo, ahora que sabes que eres vampiro, ¿tienes alguna pregunta respecto a eso? después podemos seguir hablando de lo demás de tu vida.- dijo el doctor Carlitos.

-Claro que tengo preguntas pero primero me gustaría saber que me paso- pedí suavemente.

-Eso lo podemos responder después-

-Bien, mmm ¿de qué nos alimentamos? ¿Tomamos sangre de humanos? Y ¿Qué hay de eso de dormir en ataúdes y convertirse en murciélagos? ¿Podemos salir a la luz del sol? ¿Qué hay de eso de que el ajo es como nuestra kriptonita? ¿Y as estacas? ¿Los hombres lobos también existen, que hay de los fantasmas y las brujas? ¿De dónde venimos? ¿Quién convirtió a quien primero? ¿Somos como súper héroes, con poderes y todo?- solté todo de sopetón.

-Bien vamos por partes. Primero, nosotros no tomamos sangre humana, sino que tomamos de animal, a eso el color de nuestros ojos, si nos alimentáramos de sangre humana nuestros ojos serian rojos. Nos hacemos llamar vegetarianos por nuestra forma de alimentarnos- me explico. No pude evitar bufar.

-Vegetarianos es un término estúpido, toman sangre, no humana, pero sangre en fin. No hay vegetarianismo en eso. ¡Yo diría que están a dieta!- dije.

-Tienes un punto, pero creo que te equivocas, nosotros si somos vegetarianos, de alguna forma. Por ejemplo; los humanos que se hacen llamar "vegetarianos" no comen carne animal, solo frutas, verduras, cereales y leguminosas. Pero en fin comida, entonces, si ellos eligieron ese apodo para llamarles de alguna forma a las personas que se resisten a comer, o mejor dicho, a matar animales, entonces ¿No seriamos iguales a los vegetarianos humanos? Nosotros tampoco queremos matar humanos y entonces tomamos sangre animal, creo que nos queda bien el nombre "vegetarianos"- me dijo la castaña, que según dice ser mi esposa.

-Creo que la que se equivoca eres tú, se supone que los vegetarianos comen verduras para no matar animales, que en nuestro caso serían humanos ¿no? Pero entonces nosotros estaríamos matando animales, lo que los humanos vegetarianos no harían. Tu estas tratando de decir que los animales para nosotros son como la lechuga para ellos, pero te equivocas, los animales, a pesar de ser creaturas salvajes, son seres vivos al igual que los humanos. A lo que voy es que ustedes se sienten mal por matar a humanos inocentes, pero ¿Qué tienen de inocentes esas creaturas egoístas que solo piensan en sí mismos? ¿No es más inocente un pobre animalito que solo mata a otros porque su naturaleza se lo manda? Los humanos en cambio son lo suficientemente listos como para poder cambiar de opinión y cambiar su dieta, más sin embargo no lo hacen, y lo que es peor, ni siquiera usan a los animales para alimentarse y sobrevivir. Ellos se aprovechan de ellos y hacen experimentos de cosméticos o de infecciones.- termine mi discurso. La morena me miraba impresionada al igual que los demás.

-Creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema, a lo que voy es que nosotros no somos vegetarianos- dije satisfecho.

-De igual manera no importa, tú nos catalogaste así, así que de cualquier forma no importa, sigamos con tu cuestionario- dijo la pequeña pulgarcita.

-Bueno, en realidad como ya te dije, nosotros no dormimos nunca, y lo de convertirnos en murciélagos es un mito, uno muy raro y tonto en realidad. Si podemos salir a la luz del sol, no nos derretimos ni nada de eso, solo hay un problemita- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál?- pregunte.

-Nosotros brillamos bajo el sol, como si tuviéramos brillantina o diamantes incrustados en la piel.- explico. –Mmm eso del ajo y la estaca también es un mito, nosotros no somos fáciles de matar, para hacerlo abría que… desmembrarnos y quemarnos, pero ese es un tema que no hay que tocar mucho ¿sí?- Carlitos era todo un pacifista, pero por cualquier cosa solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Los hombres lobos, un tema muy interesante si me lo preguntas, ellos si existen. De hecho, tienes a uno aquí- me dijo señalando al chico que olía mal. Lo mire sorprendido.

-¡Oh! por eso hueles a perro mojado- dije entendiéndolo todo.

-Tú no hueles tan bien sanguijuela- me respondió entre dientes. Ahora podía entender su apodo. ¡Estúpido! canturreé en mi mente.

-Ehh no estoy seguro de la existencia de la brujas o fantasmas, pero si nosotros existimos ¿Por qué ellos no?- dijo sonriendo. –Y bueno, supongo que nosotros somos lo más parecido a un súper héroe, por lo de la fuerza y rapidez, además que algunos de nosotros tienen dones- explico. Me quede fascinado.

-¿Dones? ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un don? ¿Cuál?- pregunte emocionado.

-Bueno sí, algunos vampiros tienen dones, estos vienen de tu vida humana y se intensifican cuando te conviertes en vampiro haciéndose un don. De hecho 5 de nuestra familia tienen dones, incluyéndote- me explico. ¿Yo? ¿Un don? Quería saber cuál.

-¿Qué dones tienen y quienes los tienen?-

-Bueno Alice puede ver el futuro, pero este no está escrito en piedra, puede cambiarlo. Jasper puede sentir las emociones de los demás y controlarlas también, puede hacer que te sientas feliz o triste a su antojo… Bella tiene un escudo que protege su mente de cualquier don mental que haya, Renesmee es todo lo contrario, ella puede mostrarte sus recuerdos con tan solo tocarte, es muy lindo. Por ultimo estas tú, tu puedes leer la mente de las personas, lo cual se me hace raro ¿no has escuchado algo así como voces en tu cabeza?- pregunto confundido. Entonces era por eso que escuchaba las voces… ¡No estaba loco!

-Bueno sí, pero las ignoro, pueden llegar a ser irritantes- dije con una mueca

-Si bueno, tu puedes leer la mente de las personas que estén a tu alrededor, no pueden estar a más de unos kilómetros de ti porque entonces ya no los escuchas, y no puedes leer la mente de Bella, eso es por su escudo- me explico.

-Eso suena genial, puedo leer la mente- dije emocionado.

-Bien ahora es hora de hablar de lo que te paso- dijo el cara de emo.

-OK, entonces, ustedes díganme- pedí.

-Edward hace ya muchos, muchos, mucho años te enamoraste de una humana y pasaron muchas cosas pero al final terminaron juntos, esa humana es Bella- pulgarcita me señalo a la castaña. –Ustedes se casaron y por lo tanto se fueron de luna de miel, no voy a explicar que hicieron porque… bueno si quieres saberlo te lo cuento todo o te enseño una de mis visiones, pero mejor ahora no. Como sea, ustedes hicieron cositas malas aun con Bella siendo humana, entonces por alguna extraña razón que nadie quiere saber engendraron un bebé. Ese bebé es Renesmee- me señalo a la cobriza, la mire sorprendido. Yo era padre ¡Que loco! –El embarazo de Bella fue muy duro y riesgoso, además de que era demasiado rápido y ella no podía alimentar al bebé, entonces tuvo que tomar sangre humana y… el punto es que cuando dio a luz tuviste que convertirla en vampiro. Renesmee crecía demasiado rápido, pero descubrimos que pronto dejaría de hacerlo y sería una niña inmortal normal, aunque más bien seria, una niña hibrida inmortal normal- se corrigió a si misma riendo. La mire esperando que continuase. –Bueno la cosa es que Jacob se imprimo de Nessie –así la apodo- eso es cosa de lobos que luego te diremos, entonces…-

-Wow, wow, wow, espera un minuto. Me estas queriendo decir que mi yerno es ¡¿Un perro?!- grite alterado.

-No, tu yerno no es un perro, técnicamente es un lobo, no un perro- pulgarcita se rio de mí. ¿Cómo si fuera gracioso que el novio de mi hija fuera un perro?

-¿A quién le importa?- grite molesto.

-A mí, es mi esposo y lo amo- mi… hija –Dios, que raro sonaba eso- defendió al chucho ese.

-¡¿TE CASASTE?!- grite muy enojado y asustado y alterado y muchas cosas más que terminan con ado.

-Sí ¿Y?- me reto. Malcriada.

-¿Cómo qué y? ¿Con el permiso de quién?- le grite.

-¡El tuyo!- me grito.

-Yo jamás te daría permiso para eso- estaba muy molesto.

-Pues lo hiciste, así que ahora ¡Te jodes!- grito.

-Eso es todo, a tu habitación jovencita. ¿Qué clase de niña vampira hibrida eres? Oh ya lo sé, ¡Eres una niña vampira hibrida malcriada!- le grite muy enojado.

-¿Qué?- me miro herida.

-Lo que oíste- no me iba a dejar de una niña.

-Pero papi…-

-¡Basta Nessie! Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, jamás le habías gritado a tu padre y mucho menos insultado, sin importar cuan idiota se haya portado… estoy muy decepcionada, ahora vete a tu habitación, y Jacob duerme en otra- dijo el ángel. Mmm le queda. Así la llamare.

-Bien- gruño la niña.

-Te vigilare chucho- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Muy bien, sigamos con la explicación, ya quiero ver la reacción de Eddie- dijo King-oso.

-Ok, como iba diciendo, Jacob se imprimo de Nessie y desde entonces están juntos. Hoy es tu cumpleaños y queríamos hacerte una fiesta sorpresa así que te mandamos a cazar solito y tú fuiste, pero entonces tuve una visión de un chico y tú peleando, así que fuimos a tu rescate, pero entonces cuando te encontramos…-

-Parecía que te iba a besar Eddie, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y su frente estaba pegada a la tuya…- dijo King- oso, quien fue interrumpido por la bruja del sur.

-Pero esa idea desapareció cuando el chico se alejó y te dejo tirado en el piso como el blandengue que eres, yo siempre dije que eras idiota, pero eso se reconfirmo cuando una vampiro novato te dejo inconsciente, a ti, un vampiro con experiencia- completo la bruja del sur.

La mire mal… muy mal…

.

.

.

-Bien. Dejen me si entendí bien; Carlitos me convirtió a mí en vampiro primero, pero unos años después me revele y me fui de su lado por diez años, cuando regrese el había convertido a Meme que estuvo a punto de morir pero no lo hizo por alguna extraña razón, luego le siguió Rosemarie cuando Carlitos la encontró tirada en la calle a punto de morir luego de ser atacada por su malvado novio Joy, el siguiente en la lista es Edmont quien moría después de haber sido atacado por un oso pero rescatado por Rosemarie quien lo llevo con Carlitos para que lo convirtiera, años después llegaron Pulgarcita y Javier sin son ni razón. Por ultimo esta Ángel de quien me enamore y me case y tuvimos una hija llamada Runesmay **(Se pronuncia como se lee)** quien se enamoró de Jacobo- conté feliz. Me habían vuelto a explicar todo tres veces más porque no entendía.

-¡Así es papá, ya entendiste!- escuche el grito burlón de Runesmay desde arriba.

-Argh- niña malcriada.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos -Por si hay alguno XD- ¿Como han estado? Bien, ok me alegro :D**

**Aqui les traje el nuevo capi y espero que se hayan reido como unos locos que hicieron que sus madres les preguntaran -¿Que madre tienes?- (lo siento, a veces soy un poco grosera, si les molesta no vuelvo a decir groserias... en las notas XD**

**Recuerden que yo hago esto por un tiempo de relajacion y desahogo, y mas que nada para hacerlas reir XD Así que porque no me dejan un lindo review donde me dicen cual fue su parte favorita y porque XD **

**Saben, me gustaria que cuando dejaran un review fuera porque quieren hacerlo y no porque se sientes obligadas. Quiero que lo hagan de sentimiento y no un simple -Esta bonito- ¡Ya se que esta bonito, ahora dime porque! **

**Lo siento estoy siendo grosera, pero para eso son los comentarios, para que me digan que les agrada o desagrada de mi o de la historia, y si lo quieren en ruso, pues en ruso se los pongo... en realidad no, no se ruso XD**

**Por fis, si dejan comentarios dejen algo de lo que de verdad les importe y no solo porque creen que es nesesario, recuerden que ya las adoro!**

**Por cierto gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews de la vez pasada, fueron todos muy alentadores XD Espero que siga siendo así y no bajemos con cada capi XD**

**Las adoro y si quieren que responda review aqui -no suelo hacerlo- diganme, quejense y haganse respetr por mi!**

**Lo siento, soy toda una revolucinaria, pero aun así no me odien, yo la amo! Pero no soy lesbi! lo digo de buena manera XD**

**ahora si, Adios que ya aburro!**

**Besos, Karen -Sí ese es mi nombre! ¿Cual es el tuyo? XD- **


	4. Robert Cullen

**Los personajes son de SM, la trama es mía. **

**Abajo hay contestación de reviews, así que si dejaste uno, ¡Busca tu nombre! Sé que dije que no contesto reviews normalmente, pero ahora lo hice, sí lo sé, ¡soy una rebelde! **

**También lean hasta el final del capi, justo después de la contestación de reviews. No es obligatorio leer eso último, pero si quieren saber que va el siguiente capi, ¡yo les sugiero que lo hagan! **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Me senté en el gran sofá, de la gran sala, de la gran mansión Cullen. Estaba muy aburrido, después de haberme explicado las cosas las chicas habían desaparecido, y los chicos no sabía dónde estaban, mi vista viajo por todo el lugar intentando recordar algo, pero nada venía. De pronto me sentí triste y algo deprimido, no se sentía bien saber que has olvidado a la que se supone es tu familia, no se sentía bien olvidar que tenías una esposa y una hija. ¿Saben que era lo que tampoco se sentía bien? Que te contaran todo eso y luego que te dijeran "Oh gran y hermoso Edward, tú las amabas mucho, eran la luz de tu existencia, tus estrellas en tu oscura vida" Eso era muy deprimente.

Lo peor era ver la cara de Ángel y Runesmay tratando de acercarse a mí, y que yo no las reconozca, sip, me estaba volviendo un sentimental sin remedio. Me pare del sofá y emprendí mi camino por la casa Cullen, vi todas y cada una de las habitaciones dándome cuenta de quien eran por las fotos que había en estas.

Dos habitaciones fueron las que llamaron mucho mi atención, la primera era la de una niña pequeña, de Runesmay supuse cuando vi su nombre en la pared sobre la cabecera de la gran cama. Aquí no había ni una foto, supuse que las habían guardado en otra parte, como un álbum o algo así… Todo era muy bonito, pero no recordaba nada, revise todo, tratando de recordar haber comprado algo alguna vez, pero nada.

Salí de esa habitación cabizbajo y entre a la otra, esta estaba seguro de que era de Ángel y mía, estaba llena de fotos nuestras, también había fotos de Runesmay y de toda la familia. Busque por todo el lugar hasta que lo encontré, todo estaba en un orden específico así que no me fue difícil. Un álbum.

Había millones y millones de fotos de todos. En el centro comercial, en el cine, en un restaurant, en Paris, en una playa, en una montaña, en el baño, en un probador, en… bueno, en muchas partes ¿ok?

Había cosas que me hicieron reír de solo ver las fotos, porque no recordaba haber hecho nada de eso alguna vez. Otras solo me sacaban una sonrisa, algunas hacían que quisiera llorar, había una gran variedad y todas parecían salidas de una postal, excepto en las que salía el chucho, en esas parecía que las sacaron de una caja de cereal.

En todas siempre salían todos con una enorme sonrisa, hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, hasta que tome un álbum que no me esperaba. Bueno, quizás no me esperaba las fotos por que no leí el nombre del álbum, lo cerré y me fije en la portada. Esta tenía una foto de Ángel y mía, solo que esta tenía los ojos marrones como Runesmay y parecía más… humana. Se veía hermosa con sus ojos brillando y con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara sonrojada, yo también me veía feliz.

Abrí el álbum de nuevo y en la primera página encontré una hoja en blanco con dos palabras escritas con letra elegante. _"Primera Boda"_ era lo que decía y abajo tenía una fecha. Me dedique a ver todas las fotos, había un montón, cuando termine el álbum me fui con el otro que tenía otra foto de ella y yo, pero esta vez ella tenía sus ojos dorados, en la primera hoja estaba escrito con la misma letra elegante _"Segunda Boda" _y después un motón de fotos, algunas amontonadas por la falta de espacio.

Había unos 10 álbumes más con la misma foto de nosotros, solo que con diferente vestimenta y en diferentes lugares. Todas habían sido bodas hermosas, cada vez me ponía más sentimental, pronto me verían tirado en el sofá viendo "Remember me" y comiendo kilos de helado de chocolate, con la camisa manchada de suciedad de extraña procedencia y con millones de klinex usados por ahí. Era patético.

¡Huy! Eso me recordó a mi nombre o el que el doctor Carlitos y la familia de locos me dijeron que era. Edward. E-D-W-A-R-D. Edwarcito. Ed-wa-rd. ¡Dios! Que nombre tan más anticuado, seguro que ese fue el nombre del abuelito de Chabelo **(1)** era demasiado anticuado y viejo, así que estaba decidido a cambiármelo, lo que me lleva al actor de la película, tenía un nombre muy normal y era casi tan sexy como yo… así que ¡Robaría su nombre! Desde ahora llámenme, Robert Cullen.

Sip, yo era sexy.

Salí de la habitación y corrí escaleras abajo para encontrarme a todos formados en una línea y con enorme sonrisas en sus caras, había un cartel colgados justo por encima de sus cabezas que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Edward" entonces gritaron esa misma frase asustándome. Mierda ¿es que acaso querían provocarme un infarto? Jaja soy un vampiro, no puedo tener un infarto, pff que tonto soy…

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿No te gusta?- pregunto pulgarcita con una expresión muy triste.

-Ehh no, sí me gusto, es solo que….- no sabía cómo decirles que me cambie de nombre.

-¿Qué es lo que está mal? Tienes que decírmelo Edward- presiono.

-Es que, no me gusta mi nombre así que me lo cambiare- dije. Todos me miraron de forma extraña.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunto King-Oso.

-Que cambiare mi nombre- dije lentamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ángel.

-Porque no me gusta el mío, ¿Qué no acabo de decirlo?- pregunte a nadie en especial.

-Edward, ¿estás seguro de esto? Antes te gustaba mucho tu nombre cariño- dijo Meme.

-Bueno sí, es que es muy anticuado- me queje.

-Y bueno ¿Cuál será tu… mmm nuevo nombre?- pregunto Javier.

-Robert- dije feliz de que aceptasen mi decisión.

-¿Robert?- pregunto el chucho.

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunte.

-No nada- respondió.

-¿Estás seguro que podrás recordarlo para mañana? Ni siquiera puedes recordar los nuestros- dijo la bruja del sur.

-¿Qué? Claro que recuerdo sus nombres. Estos son Rosemarie, Edmont, Pulgarcita, Javier, Carlitos, Meme, Ángel, Runesmay y Jacobo- dije presumido. Puff por supuesto que me sabía sus nombres, ella era la rubia tonta.

-No, nuestros nombres son Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Renesmee y el Chucho- me dijo.

-Hey- grito el "Chucho"

-Como sea, a nadie le importa. Ahora déjame en paz y llámame Robert- le grite enfurruñado.

-Muy bien, Robert. Ahora tenemos más cosas de las que hablar- dijo el doctor Carlitos.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de todo- dije confundido.

-En realidad, esto tiene que ver con que recuperes la memoria- dijo Meme de forma triste, pude leer su mente y ver un montón de recuerdos felices de todos juntos.

-Bien- dije sintiéndome culpable de hacerle sentir a Esme.

Espera ¿Esme?

.

.

.

* * *

**(1)Chabelo, ustedes saben, al menos las que son mexicanas creo. Es ese viejito que hace el programa "En familia con Chabelo" ya saben que su edad se cuestiona mucho ya que –y no quiero sonar insensible, pero así es- nunca muere. No sé, en Facebook se habla mucho de eso, en páginas graciosas. **

**¡Hola! Bueno sé que el capítulo es algo corto –muy corto- pero es importante, Edward se está sintiendo mal de no recordar a su familia, además ¡Recordó a Esme! O eso es lo que intenta, aún falta un poco para que la recuerde completamente, pero lo hará poco a poco, digo ¿Quién podría olvidar a la maternal Esme?**

**Bueno, este capítulo no fue tan gracioso pero como dije, fue importante. En el próximo los chicos hablaran más detalladamente de su relación con Bella cuando ella era humana XD**

**Quiero agradecerles por todos lo reviews y favoritos, ¡son muy lindas todas! **

**Contestación de reviews: **

**MITWI:**

_**Si lo sé, ¡yo también lo amo mucho! Pff imagínate al Edward normal diciendo eso…Nahh este me ¡encanta! Y me alegra que te guste el capítulo, a veces se va la inspiración pero tengo que seguir de todos modos y no sé cómo me queda… Bueno, mmm Milagros… lindo nombre XD Ahora, ¿Por qué te pusiste MITWI? Siempre he tenido curiosidad de eso XD Besos.**_

**Rocker ****Lullaby**

_**Pff había escrito eso como comienzo del capítulo, pero no me gusto como quedo así que lo cambie y quedo al final, me alegro que te haya gustado XD**_

**Rosalie Cullen2058**

_**Me alegro que te guste, sabes, al principio me entro una especie de pánico, estaba nerviosa y comencé a pensar un montón de incoherencias, pero bueno… Sabes, si lees esto ¿no piensas en que la persona que lo escribió, no estuvo alguna vez en una institución mental? Es que… pff como sea, me alegro que te guste XD**_

**KaryBella13**

_**¡Ah! Me encanta que te encante, lo hago con cariño para ustedes, saludos para ti también. **_

** .15**

_**Eso es genial, ¿no te ha pasado que cuando terminas de leer el capítulo te vas a hacer otras cosas o sales a un lugar público ves algo que te recuerda al fic –que nada tiene que ver, pero te lo recuerda- y comienzas a reír de la nada? A mí sí y me miran muy raro, ¡Malditos amargados! Besos.**_

**Debii Hale**

_**Me alegro haberte hecho reír, ¡a mí igual me pasa eso! Mi madre me mira como si estuviera loca –ella sabe que lo estoy, no sé de qué se sorprende- ¿Sabes? Yo siempre me pongo roja, no importa que haga, siempre me avergüenzo y me pongo roja, ahora volviendo al fic, que bueno que te guste, el próximo cap. será más gracioso… Besos.**_

**Renesmee Black Cullen 1096**

_**A mi igual me encanta este Edward, es muy lindo, y pervertido…. ¬¬ ¡El próximo no tarda! Besos. **_

**Vale Fierro**

_**Aww que linda. Me gusta que te guste lo que escribo, espero que no te miren rarito cuando te ríes, a veces eso molesta… Me considero una comediante nata –Sí, claro- pero demasiado tímida para hacerlo en público y con personas que no conozco… Ahh por eso ves todo esto escrito, se le llama desahogo XD Besos.**_

**Ale74**

_**Nop, siempre trato de hacer que mis historias sean auténticas y tengan algo único –como yo, jajaja- que las haga diferentes a las demás –no tengo mucho éxito siempre, pero bueh…- Ahh eso del último párrafo también me hizo reír, Edward es muy lindo XD Besos.**_

**Brujcullen**

_**Bueno, la mayoría de las cosas salieron sin pensar, eso me encanta. Bueno, si quieres saber cómo sigue tienes que seguir leyendo XD La memoria… pronto, pero poco a poco, de cualquier forma aunque la recupere pronto no dejara de ser gracioso... Besos. **_

_**Gracias, al principio pensé que esto no llegaría a nada, pero me hace feliz que pienses así… lo del regaño salió de la nada, me alegro que te guste. Besos. **_

**mitzuki35**

_**¡Holis, a ti también! Lo sé ¿por qué siempre son las mamás la que te miran raro? ¡Se supone que deben hacer como que te entienden y comenzar a reírse contigo para luego escabullirse lejos de ti! Ahh bueno, ohh Ingrid ¡me gusta! También es gusto conocerte o al menos conocer tu nombre jajaja –eso no fue gracioso- ¡ok! No importa, me alegro que te divierta el fic… Besos. **_

**El próximo capi lo subo pasado mañana o un día después de pasado mañana. En este a Edward le van a contar como se enamoró de Bella y lo que fue para él. Risas aseguradas XD**

_**-¿Mi tuta qué?- pregunte confundido.**_

_**-**__**Tua**__** cantante, Edward, su sangre cantaba para ti- me explico el doctor Carlitos. **_

**Es todo, espero dejarlas con la duda, y así me dejen un review XD Las amo. **


	5. Compras

**Los personajes son de SM, la trama es mía XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

-Bien Ed… Robert, eh estado investigando un poco de este tema con algunos colegas. La amnesia es un gran tema, muy interesante, y fascinante. También he investigado por internet y vienen millones de cosas; Amnesia global es la pérdida total de la memoria. Puede deberse por un mecanismo de defensa el cual ocurre después de un evento traumático. El desorden de estrés post-traumático puede acarrear el regreso de recuerdos traumáticos no deseados espontáneamente, amnesia lacunar, es la pérdida de memoria por un evento específico. Amnesia postraumática; causada por una lesión en la cabeza que no penetra el cráneo. Hay demasiados tipos de amnesia, pero no creo que ninguno nos ayude mucho, ya que según nuestras teorías el vampiro que te ataco tenía un don que suprimía tus recuerdos, dejándote completamente en blanco, de tus recuerdos vampíricos hablando, ya que a pesar de todo podías recordar perfectamente lo básico que un humano sabe- dijo el doctor Carlitos pensativo. A decir verdad, no le entendí nada, todo era trauma por esto, trauma por el otro, suprimía recuerdos y blah, blah, blah…

-Pero no hay absolutamente nada de cómo recuperar la memoria después de que un vampiro prácticamente te borro- dijo Javier.

-Escucha hijo, la amnesia para un humano puede durar días, semanas, meses, años e incluso puede no volver a recordar nada nunca, pero todo depende de su caso. El tuyo es completa mente diferente…-

-Pero creemos que siendo que tu memoria fue borrada por el don de un vampiro no volverá nunca- termino Rosemarie, no se oía irritada, ni molesta ni desalmada, de hecho se escucha triste. Wow.

-Quizás nunca vuelvas a recordar- dijo Esme entre sollozos… un momento, Esme…

-Rosemarie, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba Meme?- dije nombrándola como antes creía que era su nombre.

-Esme- contesto.

-Entonces puede que yo si pueda recordar- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Ángel.

-Recordé a Esme- dije lentamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Me recordaste?- Esme se veía entusiasmada, feliz. Me gustaba como se sentía.

-No exactamente, fue más como un pequeño flash, cuando nos recordaste, cuando me recordaste, una imagen de ti vino a mi como una pequeña visión y pude recordar tu nombre y… bueno solo a ti y tu nombre, pero solo eso, no recuerdo mucho- dije nervioso por tener todas las miradas en mí.

-Eso es fabuloso, estas recordando papi- grito Runesmay y corrió a abrazarme, le correspondí para no herirla.

-Eso creo- dije nervioso.

-Pronto recordaras a mamá y luego a mí y después a todos los demás y volveremos a ser una familia normal y feliz para mi cumpleaños donde me abrazaras y regalaras algo extremadamente caro pero con todo tu amor lo cual amare y luego pasaremos una noche familiar viendo películas y comeré palomitas- dijo Runesmay extremadamente feliz.

-Ehh yo…- no sabía que decir, no podía ir y decirle _"Hey yo también estoy emocionado, estoy seguro que haremos todo eso y después nos iremos a cazar ardillitas y viviremos felices para siempre ¡Wiiii!"_ era estúpido, no había muchas esperanzas y ella iba, venía y me daba ilusiones. Ahh.

-Nessie, creo que, lo mejor sería que le dieras tiempo a tu padre de procesar todo eso- dijo el chucho separándola de mí. Lo agradecí, muy, pero muy, pero requeté muy internamente.

-Pero es un vampiro, puede procesar eso en cuestión de segundos- se quejó.

-Recuerda que la mente de tu padre aun actúa como la de un humano, a pesar de todo, su yo interior le dice cómo actúa y él solo obedece, ¿recuerdas lo que te contamos cuando eras niña? Es algo así- dijo Ángel.

-Sí, en ese momento papá recordaba quién era- dijo la monstruo con disgusto antes de darse la vuelta e irse dando zancadas. Ángel estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero el chucho la paro.

-Lo mejor será que yo valla, quizás salgamos a caminar un rato y no te preocupes, la cuidare- dijo. Bueno, no era tan mal perro después de todo, puede que quizás me agradece en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo. Javier me miro de forma rara, pero lo pase por alto.

-Entonces, dices que recordaste a Esme, ¿cómo?- pregunto el doctor Carlitos.

-No lo sé muy bien en realidad, un segundo ella estaba triste pero recordando momentos felices, especiales de nosotros, otro segundo después tuve un pequeño flash, demasiado pequeño para ser lo suficientemente importante- dije restándole importancia.

-¡Edward! ¿Es que acaso estás loco? Ningún avance es pequeño. ¡Recordaste a Esme! O al menos su nombre, pero lo hiciste y eso es lo importante, pronto podrás recordarnos y no necesito ser psíquica para saberlo- brinco pulgarcita.

-Edward amor, Alice tiene razón, esto es solo un pequeño avance, pero un pequeño gran avance. Quizás nos lleve tiempo, pero juntos lograremos que nos recuerdes, seremos una familia de nuevo- me dijo Ángel con una sonrisa esperanzada, eso termino conmigo.

-¡Es que no ven lo que hacen! Esto no es nada, pudo ser cualquier cosa, solo recordé su nombre. ¡Quizás sea mejor no recordar nada ni a nadie!- grite furioso.

-¿Cómo puedes desear eso?- grito pulgarcita al ver a Esme comenzar a sollozar.

-¿Porque no entienden que no solo a ustedes les afecta esta decisión?- grite.

-¡Nosotros perdimos a un hermano, un hijo, un padre… un esposo!- pulgarcita estaba hecha un furia, pero yo, yo estaba desecho.

-Y yo me perdí a mí, no sé quién soy, ¡¿Cómo jodidos crees que me siento?!- le grite.

-Podemos ayudarte, ¡Sí no fueras tan estúpido y pesimista! ¡Sí tan solo pusieras algo de tu parte!- no la deje continuar.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ¿Crees que no he intentado recordar a mi familia? ¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho, pero es difícil Alice, es difícil!- termine derrotado, caí al piso y comencé a sollozar, el lugar estaba en completo silencio. ¡Maldición!

-Edward… Tú me, tú me llamaste Alice- dijo… Alice.

-Yo….- no quería falsas esperanzas.

-¿Tuviste otro flash?- pregunto el doctor Carlitos.

-No, nada- ellos parecían emocionados, ¿pero no se daban cuenta que me habían repetido sus nombres miles de veces? Esto no era nada, solo que ahora podía usar mi memoria vampírica y recordarlo.-No la recuerdo, solo su nombre ¿sí?- dije secamente antes de irme. Estaba molesto.

Corrí por el maldito bosque, estaba hecho una furia, tenía unos malditos instintos suicidas que quería liberar, pero no sabía que mierda hacer. ¡Ahh! Que difícil era mi vida, ¿Por qué no podía ser un vampiro normal? Oh sí, quizás era porque ¡Soy un vampiro!

Pare de correr cuando llegue a un hermoso prado, a pesar de que era de noche podía ver perfectamente cada pequeña flor que había en ese lugar, era hermoso, más que eso, era perfecto. De nuevo pequeños flashes llegaron a mi mente, podía ver a Ángel en todos, podía ver pequeñas cosas, que para mí no tenían ningún sentido. Trate de concentrarme en las imágenes pero me era difícil, no recordaba nada de eso.

Brinque cuando sentí una pequeña maño en mi hombro, ahí estaba Ángel.

-Hola- saludo con esa voz musical que tanto me gustaba.

-Hola- respondí. Pensándolo bien, con ella aquí, este lugar era un basurero. Ángel era hermosa y perfecta, no había nada con que compararla. ¡Dios! Ahora si me estaba volviendo un maldito cursi…

-Sé que, bueno, me gustaría entenderte. Yo sé, que para ti es difícil esto, no recordar nada y que de pronto aparezcan unos lunáticos diciéndote "Hey, eres un vampiro vegetariano, ahora recuérdanos" pff- dijo ella riéndose. La acompañe, no podía haberlo dicho mejor.

-Sí, es algo difícil-

-Pero debes comprender que para nosotros eres muy importante Edward, eres especial, y te amamos, todos lo hacemos- dijo con una sonrisa triste. Bufe.

-Pues la bruja del sur lo demuestra muy bien- dije con sarcasmo.

-Rosalie, tiene una forma muy extraña de demostrar sus sentimientos-

-Entonces ¿espero a que me dé un puñetazo y después le digo "Yo también te amo"?- pregunte burlón. Ángel me golpeo el brazo de broma. Era divertido estar con ella, además de muy fácil.

-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos- dijo ella metida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el lugar.

-A mí igual- solté sin pensar.

-¿Qué? ¿Recuerdas algo?- pregunto asombrada.

-Eh bueno., cuando llegue los flashes volvieron, pero no recuerdo haber vivido nada de eso, son solo imágenes- dije restándole importancia.

-Edward, yo sé que para ti es difícil todo esto, pero no puedes perder la esperanza, nosotros te amamos y queremos ayudarte. Alice y Carlisle solo quieren que recuerdes al igual que los demás, solo quieren que creas- dijo.

-También quiero creer- conteste acercándome lentamente a ella. Mire sus hermosos ojos dorados y luego sus labios rojos. Luego comencé a carcajearme.

-¡Dios! Jajaja… jajaja n-no puedo… jajaja es… jajaja- enserio que no podía parar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-Yo sí- dije cuando pare de reír. –Uff vaya forma de matar el momento- dije soltando risitas. –Esto fue tan cursi. Rayos, yo estaba preocupado por volverme uno sin remedio, y ahora mírame, acercándome lentamente a ti para besarte, eso fue muy cursi. Pero de verdad quiero besarte- dije parando de reír. Me acerque a ella y plante un suave beso en sus labios, uno muy pequeñito y suave. Ese solo pequeño contacto mando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

-Te extrañe tanto- susurro suavemente.

-Esto fue muy cursi y sexy, y a pesar de que no te recuerdo, creo que también te extrañe- dije aún bajo el efecto de sus labios.

-Ni idea de lo que dijiste, pero creo que es hora de regresar a casa- dijo ella. Suspire pero la escuche.

Corrimos de regreso a casa con los demás.

-Robert, lo sentimos tanto, no queremos presionarte- dijo pulgarcita.

-Yo, está bien, sé que ustedes lo hacen porque me aman. Además… pueden llamarme Edward- dije con un suspiro, dejar a Robert fue lo más doloroso que pude hacer en mi corta vida, a penas tuvimos tiempo de estar juntos, tan solo unas pocas horas juntos y yo ya me había encariñado con él.

-¡Sí! Sabía que volverías a ser Edward, a ti te queda muy bien, aunque bueno, si tú quieres podemos seguir diciéndote Robert- ofreció.

-No, está bien, seguro que cuando recuerde lo odiare…Ya, ¿podemos descansar y seguir hablando de esto mañana?- pregunte. Estaba muy cansado… mentalmente hablando, claro está ¿Recuerdan que soy un sexy-vampiro? Nosotros no nos casamos, duuhh.

-Bien, sigamos mañana- declaro el doctor Carlitos.

-¡Wiiii! Eddie, vamos a jugar con el X-box, tú también Jaspy- grito King-Oso.

-Emmett tú sabes que Edward jamás jugaría X-box contigo…-

-¡Sí! Wow Apuesto 500 a que te gano en cualquier juego que elijas- grite interrumpiendo a La bruja del sur.

-Pues yo te apuesto 1000 a que le gano a los dos- grito Javier.

-¿A sí? Pues yo les apuesto mi Jeep a que le gano a los dos- grito King-Oso.

-Estúpido- canturree y Javier rio de acuerdo.

**- 30 minutos después -**

-Paguen mastodontes, les gane- grito Javier. El muy hijo de su abuelita nos ganó a los dos, pero podía ir mucho a la… mandarina, yo quería la revancha.

-¡Quiero la revancha!- grite furioso.

-¡Yo igual!- King-Oso brinco conmigo.

-Na-ah. Ustedes perdieron, yo gane, ahora paguen. Emmett tu Jeep, 500 dólares y a Rosalie. Edward tus 500 dólares, tu preciado Volvo y tu piano- grito contento. Maldito, ni siquiera sabía tocar el piano y bueno, entiendo lo de los autos, él solo tiene una moto, pero ¿Rosemarie?

-¡Emmett McCarty Cullen de Hale!- hablando de la reina de roma.

-¡Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen de Brandon! - Grito pulgarcita.

¿Por qué mierda tenían nombres tan largos?

-¿Por qué mierda me apostaste, pedazo de animal sin cerebro?- grito Rosemarie furiosa.

-Yo… eh bebé- King-Oso no sabía que decir.

-Jasper ¿Para qué quieres a Rosalie contigo eh?- pulgarcita estaba igual de furiosa.

-Alice, mi hadita del bosque, mi diosa de las compras, mi vidita de mi amor- Javier estaba temblando. JA, tontos.

-Ok, mejor les explico yo, ya que estos bobalicones no hacen nada más que tartamudear- dije con mi sonrisa encantadora.

-Bien, porque yo también quiero una explicación- Ángel apareció. Y por muy increíble que parezca, con sus manitas en su pequeña cintura, los labios fruncidos y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, se veía malditamente caliente…. Y aterradora.

-Yo… eh… que te explique Javier- grite escondiéndome detrás de este.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Eh Emmett tiene mejor memoria- Javier lo señalo.

-Bueno, mmm bueno, todo comenzó hace media hora….-

_**Flash Back…Emmett (POV)**_

Nos sentamos en el gran sofá, yo ya había puesto el juego y estaba esperando a que se iniciase **(N/A Jamás en mi vida eh jugado X-box, ok solo una vez, pero no es lo mío, así que si le falta algo o algo está mal, no me culpen XD)** cada cuanto nos mirábamos con desconfianza, no importaba si Eddie había perdido su memoria, era un soberano tramposo y yo ganaría.

Cuando el juego comenzó, la batalla también, estaba muy concentrado, yo iba a ganar, no por nada era el Dios de los video juegos. La primero partida la gano Edward.

-Bien, dos de dos, apuesto 500 más- dije feliz.

-Yo apuesto otros 1000- canto Jasper.

-Bien yo apuesto mi Volvo- dijo Edward con suficiencia. Imbécil.

La segunda partida la gano Jasper, pero yo no me iba a dejar, la próxima era mía.

-La ultima y nos vamos, apuesto a mi Rosalie- dije lo suficientemente bajo para que mi Rossie no me escuchara, pero es que no tenía más, Rosalie me había quitado todo mi dinero porque dice que apuesto mucho pff, los 500 se los había robado a Eddie y solo contaba con mi Jeep.

-Bueno yo apuesto mi piano- dijo Eddie. Oh ya me imaginaba las cosas geniales que haría con él.

-Bien, yo apuesto mi moto- dijo Jasper.

.

.

.

-Maldición Jasper, hiciste trampa- le grite

-Nada de eso les gane- dijo él.

-Estás loco- grito Eddie.

-Paguen mastodontes, les gane-

_**Fin flash back…. Fin Emmett (POV)**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso – término de contar King-oso.

-Pero aun no entiendo pedazo de imbécil ¿Para qué jodidos me quiere Jasper a mí?- grito Rosemarie.

-Bueno, eso se los puedo explicar yo- dije con voz diplomática. –Javier no dudo de sus habilidades para ganar en esto y cuando King-Oso dijo que te apostaría puso su mente en marcha para saber qué haría contigo, al final tenía dos opciones; una: dejarte libre y utilizar esta información como chantaje cuando fuera necesario o dos: obligarte a ser la acompañante de Pulgarcita para las compras en vez de él durante un mes o más, nunca hubo fecha acordada, así que el tiempo es indefinido- explique feliz.

-¡Emmett!- chillo Rosemarie.

-¿Qué? Ya no tenía más cosas y tú me quitaste todo mi dinero- se defendió.

-¡Jazzy! ¿Es que acaso no te gusta ir de compras conmigo?- pregunto pulgarcita con una cara y una voz que hasta mí me hizo sentir malditamente mal.

-Alice… No ehh yo te amo, pero ehh las compras no son lo mío y te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo y amo comprar contigo aunque no tanto como te amo a ti, pero será mejor tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, de las compras quiero decir, porque yo a ti te amo- Javier no paraba de decir te amo, pero Pulgarcita estaba hecha una fiera.

-Basta, ¿Por qué no mejor vuelven a jugar? Todo o nada- ofreció Runesmay.

-¡Santa mierda! ¿De dónde saliste?- exclame asustado. ¡Diablos! Esta niña me iba a causar un infarto y lo peor, yo no podía tener uno…

-Acabo de llegar, deja de actuar como una niñita y recupera tu piano, tu Volvo y tus 500 dólares- me grito Runesmay. ¿Pero quién se creía?

-¡Renesmee! No le hables así a tu padre- grito Ángel.

-Mamá, amo a papá pero entiéndeme, soy una adolecente que busca rebeldía y papá jamás me dejaría gritarle. Tú sabes que soy incapaz de gritarle, pero ahora, es diferente. ¡Hay que aprovechar! Pídele esa casa que viste en Londres, seguro que ni lo recuerda cuando recupere su memoria- resto importancia.

-Renesmee, ¿De esa forma te hemos criado?- dijo Ángel.

-Silencio Bella, Nessie tiene razón, aprovecha. Recuerdas esos zapatos que vimos en el centro comercial, estaban para morirse jajaja irónico, como sea. Ahora utiliza ese cerebro que tienes y aprovecha- le susurro Pulgarcita.

-Yo creo que…. Tienes razón, Edward mañana nos vamos de compras… o ¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana? A las 3 de la tarde nos vamos, termina tu juego te quedan 13 horas- me dijo antes de salir corriendo hasta… no sé dónde.

-Ok- respondí.

-Bien, ¡Vamos a jugar!- grite y corrí hasta la gran sala.

**- 13 horas después -**

-Maldito no me ganaras- me grito King-Oso.

-Jodete Emmett yo te ganaré- Javier no paraba de gritar palabrotas. Pero que modales….

-Vete a la mierda King-Oso, casi me matas- le grite.

-Ahh basta Jasper, que me pongas deprimido no va a hacer que me ganes- grito King- Oso comenzando a sollozar.

-Emmett eres una nenita, no aguantas nada- le grito Javier.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!- grito Ángel desde la puerta de la sala. Maldición, había olvidado la salida de compras.

-Huy alguien está en problemas- canturreo Javier.

-Jasper y Emmett ustedes también van- gritaron Pulgarcita y Rosemarie.

-Creo que no soy el único- reí.

-Tienen 10 minutos para ducharse y arreglarse, ¡ahora!- Alice se escuchaba molesta.

-Tranquila Pulguita- le dije. Se veía estresada.

-¡Edward! Creí que ya recordabas mi nombre- hizo un mohín.

-Lo siento, la costumbre creo- me reí y subí corriendo a mi habitación, me duche, me seque, me puse calzoncillos mmm mejor boxers, pantalones, camisa, calcetines, zapatos y listo, ya quede sexy.

-Estoy listo, muy guapo y con ganitas de comprar- grite

-Huy este Edward me gusta más, ¿Estás dispuesto a cargar nuestras bolsas?- pregunto pulgarcita alias la pulguita.

-Nop- grite contento y corrí hasta mi auto. –Rosemarie lleva tu auto y Alice también lleva el tuyo, vamos a necesitar espacio- grite una vez estuve dentro de mi Volvo.

-¡Wow!- grito Rosemarie.

Conduje hasta el centro comercial con Ángel a mi lado, se le veía contenta y yo también lo estaba. Jamás había ido de compras, aunque quizás si lo había hecho, pero no lo recordaba para nada. Aumente la velocidad cuando el auto de Rosemarie comenzaba a rebasarme. Na-ah ni loco dejaba que la bruja del Sur me ganase, las cosas se pusieron buenas cuando el Porsche de Alice apareció, cada uno flanqueándome.

Acelere a todo, iba a más de 200 por hora, Wow este auto era genial.

-¿Dónde diablos queda el centro comercial?- grite asomando mi cabeza por la ventana.

-Pregúntaselo a Bella, Sherlock- me grito la bruja del sur.

-Ángel…- pedí suavemente.

-Dobla ahí y después sigues derecho- dijo señalando la carretera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bien mi querido Edward este es el gran centro comercial ¿Te gusta?- Alice estaba brincando por la emoción supongo.

-Es genial, hay demasiadas tiendas, si pudiera hacerme pipi lo haría, esta fabuloso- dije emocionado.

-Genial, vamos de compras- grito.

Caminamos por todo el lugar y vimos cientos de cosas, todo estaba muy aburrido hasta que entramos a una tienda de ropa para chicas, ¿Y adivinen qué? Me encanto, y no crean que me cambie de bando, NO, pero es que había miles de vestidos y solo imaginarme a Ángel con ellos me hacia el más feliz del universo. Además de que tenía un espectacular sentido de la moda, palabras de Alice cuando le di un vestido a Bella y le quite otro.

-Hay Edward, creo que la falta de memoria te trajo el buen gusto- grito Alice.

-Eh gracias, creo- dije mientras tomaba un vestido negro que dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Se le vería fantástico.

-Ese es perfecto, ¿por qué no se lo das?- dijo Pulgarcita alias la pulguita.

-Claro- camine hasta los probadores, en ese momento salió Ángel con un vestido azul eléctrico ceñido a su cuerpo, se le veía maravillosamente bien, tanto que no pude evitar mirarla como un completo idiota y por supuesto que los estúpidos otros chicos tampoco. Ella era mía. Camine con una sonrisa petulante hasta ella con todas las miradas puestas en mí, la tome de la cintura y la bese. Ja, tómense esa, estúpidos chicos mirones.

-Te traje este, espero que te guste- le di una sonrisa torcida y le entregue el vestido antes de darme la vuelta y seguir buscando.

-¡Así se hace compadre! Debiste haber visto haber visto la cara de todos, tanto hombres como mujeres – rio King-Oso.

-Dios Edward, eres un completo idiota, pero te amo- grito Javier. Huy… mejor me alejo. –De buena manera – rio cuando vio que me alejaba. Uff menos mal.

-Así que, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- pregunte.

-Bueno, vamos a Victoria's Secret y después podemos volver a casa- dijo Rosemarie.

-Está bien, vamos – dije.

-Ok, dennos un minuto de hombre- pidió King-Oso.

-Bien, pero se apuran- grito La Pulguita.

-Ahora, Edward tienes que saber que esta es la mejor parte de acompañarlas a las compras ¿Ok?- dijo Javier, así que asentí con la cabeza.

-Ahora vamos a una muy variada tienda de lencería y con muchos probadores y muebles ¿Sabes qué significa eso?- esta vez fue el turno de King- Oso. Negué con la cabeza.

-Significa que justo en frente de los probadores hay unos cómodos muebles y podemos disfrutar del show- dijo Javier.

-¿Ahora entiendes?- completo King – Oso. Asentí emocionado.

-Ok, hora de irnos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Dios! La mejor salida de compras de mi vida- grite.

-¡Oye! Esa era mi línea- me grito Alice.

-Eres una Pulguita boba- me reí.

-Vete al diablo- me grito.

-Lo que sea. Ángel ¿Qué te parece si vamos a nuestra habitación a probarte todo?- pregunte ansiando verla en ese biquini que…

-Edward que tal si dejas eso para después y hablamos un poco de tu pasado- el doc Carlitos apareció. ¡Maldito arruina momentos!

-Está bien, pero eso queda para después, ehh- le guiñe un ojo y casi pude ver sus mejillas sonrojándose. Ahh Cullen eres todo un casanova…

Ahora tenía que recordar…. Aquí vamos….

* * *

**Buenas tardes! Ahora tarde un poquito más, pero es que me puse floja. Adivinen? Estoy se vacaciones hasta el 8 de abril, así que aquí me tienen hasta la vuelta a clases!**

**Se que aqui nada que ver con el avance que deje, pues malos calculos, el avance hasta el proximo capi XD**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews son muy hermosos XD**

**MITWI: no te alteres, duda aclarada jajajaja XD**

**Debii Hale: Por las faltas de ortografia ni te preocupes, no lo tomo en cuenta, huy cuantas posdatas jajajaja Soy de Veracruz XD y tú? Ahhh bueno aqui esta el capitulo como pediste, más largo y mas gracioso o eso es lo que creo XD Bien Loquis hasta la proxima...**

**Gabymuse: Hey bienvenida! me alegro que te guste XD Si ya se que estoy loca, no hace falta que me lo digas XD Oh yo leo los fics desde mi celular, jajaja espero más reviews tuyos XD **

**sofylm: Hey, bueno actualizo cada dos dias, no creo que lo pueda hacer más seguido, mi cerebro o mis mano -no se cual caeria primero- se caerian o explorarian! jajaj Lo se! Robert Cullen, es genial. Besitos.**

**Se que no son todos lo reviews, pero son lo que hacen preguntas directas o me responden preguntas XD o los que son nuevos XD**

**Bien, espero que les guste y dejen REVIEW las amo y hasta lueguito XD**


	6. Jodidamente enamorado

**La trama es mía, los personajes de Meyer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Nos dirigimos hacía su oficina y llamo a los demás, ¿Por qué siempre todos tenía que estar con nosotros? Bueno, al menos Ángel estaba conmigo.

-Bien, comenzaremos con la historia de cómo conociste a Bella- dijo señalando a la castaña. Asentí con la cabeza y Alice comenzó a hablar.

-Hace como 100 años, tú eras un pobre diablo, siempre estaban triste y enojado, eras algo así como el ogro de la familia. Bueno, de cualquier manera te queríamos pero es que eras tan amargado que verte con una sonrisa sincera era como ver a un reno volar. Como sea, un día decidimos venir a Forks, un pueblito pequeño y algo aburrido. Tú como siempre, no pusiste objeción, de hecho podíamos haberte dicho que nos íbamos a vivir con los perros y tu estaría encantada, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, con eso de que eras tan amargado…-

-Bien, sí, era un amargado ¿Podrías terminar de contar la historia?- pregunte exasperado.

-Bien. Primero llegamos nosotros a Forks, por supuesto todos se quedaron impresionados con nuestra belleza y nuestras vestimentas, aunque jamás hicimos caso a ninguna mirada. Entonces un día que decía ser como cualquier otro, llego la noticia. Isabella Swan la hija de la ex esposa del Jefe Swan volvía a Forks, te juro que en su momento fue exasperante, tú estabas muy molesto ya que nadie se callaba, ya sabes, con eso de que lees mentes, bueno como sea. Entonces llego el día, cuando la vimos por primera vez, estaba sentada con algunas chicas que no vale la pena recordar, tu no podías leer su mente y eso te frustraba mucho…-

-No tienes idea de cuánto, esa chica te traía loco y a mí también, tus sentimientos eran muy fuertes y casi los podía sentir como si fueran los míos. Pero no solo no podías leer la memoria, sino que, su sangre te tentaba demasiado. De no ser porque tenías muchos años de práctica, la hubieras matado ahí mismo…- conto Javier.

-Cometiste muchas estupideces, como casi ponernos en peligro, eras demasiado irresponsable. Sin embargo jamás te importo lo que dijéramos, te enamoraste de Bella y comenzaron un lindo noviazgo. Entonces la trajiste a casa para que la conociéramos, por supuesto que Alice estuvo encantada y la invito a ver como jugábamos beisbol cuando había tormentas…-interrumpió La bruja del Sur.

-Entonces paso, unos nómadas vinieron y el chico James, la olio, entonces comenzó una cacería, que en realidad no duro tanto como pensábamos. Claro que tu chica, se enfrentó sola al imbécil ese, así que esa fue la primera vez que casi se convierte en vampiro. Nosotros matamos a la sanguijuela, pero su pareja Victoria y el otro, Laurent quedaron sueltos.- termino King- oso.

-Y eso no es todo. Lo peor vino cuando se acercó su cumpleaños, yo decidí que Bella disfrutaría mucho tener una fiesta de cumpleaños, aun cuando sabía que ella las odiaba. La dichosa fiesta llego y entonces paso lo peor. Bella se cortó el dedo mientras abría uno de sus regalos- Alice estaba muy concentrada.

-Entonces me volví loco, quería atacarla pero me detuvieron a tiempo. Pero tuviste que empujarla causando que se cortara el brazo, entonces todos tuvimos que salir de ahí, Carlisle la curo, pero tú te quedaste traumado. Pensaste que ella no se merecía eso y días después la dejaste y nos llevaste contigo. Pero ni siquiera estuviste con nosotros, ya que cuando estuvimos lejos te fuiste-

-Entonces la dejaste sola y destrozada, oh si, y a merced del chucho. De cual se enamoró y por poco y te deja por él, eso hasta que Alice llego a verla y decirle que te había visto yendo donde los Vulturis para que te mataran y te liberaran de tu desdichada vida- King-oso conto.

-¿Quiénes son los Vulturis?- pregunte.

-Son lo más parecido que nosotros los vampiros tenemos a la realeza. Ellos imponen reglas y nosotros la cumplimos, ellos son uno de los grupos más fuertes de los vampiros, eso los hace poderosos y respetados.- conto Carlisle.

-Bien, continúen-

-Ok, al final Bella salvo tu trasero, pero eso no evito que tuvieran un pequeño enfrentamiento con los Vulturis, en donde pusieron la condición de que si no convertías a Belly- Bells en vampiro la mataban y a nosotros también, también te contaron que ella es tu Tua Cantante-

-¿Tuta qué?- pregunte confundido. Hablaban muy rápido y había cosas que no entendía.

-Tua Cantante. Su sangre canta para ti, te resulta tan apetecible que es considerada un regalo – explico Carlisle de nuevo.

-Sigo, Bella te perdono y volvieron a Forks. Pero ahora tenías un contrincante, Jacob Black, estaba vez nosotros tuvimos que pelear contra Victoria. Ella más un gran grupo de neófitos, los vencimos claro. Pero la buena noticia es que Bella por fin acepto casarse contigo- dijo King- Oso.

-La boda fue maravillosa, después se fueron de luna de miel, pero tuvieron que regresar antes de tiempo porque descubrimos que Bella quedo embarazada, un hecho casi imposible o eso era lo que creíamos- Alice brincaba de la emoción, pero de una forma u otra me estaba doliendo la cabeza…

-¿Te encuentras bien Edward?- pregunto el Doc. Carlitos.

-No, me duela la cabeza ¿Eso es posible? Porque me duele como una jodida mierda-

-¡Edward! ¡Deja tus palabrotas de una vez!- me regaño Esme.

-Lo siento Meme pero en serio duele- dije sobando mis sienes.

-Ummm quizás exageramos un poco, no debimos dar toda la información de golpe… ¡Oh! Creo que en casos como estos es mejor ir lento… muy lento- el doc. Carlitos se veía muy preocupado.

-¡Dios! ¿Es que acaso se va morir?- Alice grito alterada.

-Alice por favor cállate- siseo Esme.

-¡¿Voy morir?!- grite.

-¡No! Claro que no, solo que lo mejor ahora será que descanses un poco y después seguimos con la explicación, pero mucho más detallada y lenta.- sentencio el doc.

Ángel tomo mi mano y me llevo a nuestra habitación, me sentó en la cómoda cama y cerré los ojos, estaba cansado y tenía jaqueca. Dios, iba a pedir un rembolso, se supone que me convertí en vampiro para ya no estar enfermo y morir y mírenme ahora, siendo vampiro enfermo y a punto de morir de un dolor de cabeza.

-Te vez mal- susurro Ángel.

-Oh, gracias eh, eso me hace sentir mejor- murmure sarcásticamente.

-Oh, no me refería a eso y lo sabes- dijo soltando unas risitas.

-Si bueno, necesitaba aligerar el ambiente, en realidad me siento bien jodido- le regale una sonrisa torcida que fue sustituida rápidamente por una mueca, este dolor de cabeza me iba a joder bonito.

-Sabes, antes de que todo esto pasara no decías tantas palabrotas- me conto.

-Sí bueno, ahora no me imagino un mundo sin palabrotas… ahh, te quería pedir un favor….- dude, no sabía cómo pedirle que dejara de hablar de mi cuando aún tenía memoria. ¿Cómo explicarle que me ponía celoso el escucharla hablar tan maravillada de mí mismo? Era extraño, sabía que yo era el mismo del que ella hablaba, con la clara excepción que ahora no tenía memoria. Pero a pesar de todo, y con eso me refería a mi pérdida de memoria, mis sentimientos seguían intactos, sabía que yo la amaba demasiado, más que a mi propia vida.

-Dime- animo.

-Bueno, sé que el doc…-

-Carlisle- me interrumpió.

-… Que Carlisle dijo que sería bueno que me hablaran de mis recuerdos, pero me haría sentir mucho, mucho mejor que tu no lo hicieras- pedí.

-¿Por qué?- se veía confundida.

-Es que… yo, mmm me incomoda que me hables de nosotros de "_esa_" forma- estaba muy nervioso. Se tensó, lo sentí, y soltó un pequeño un pequeño jadeo acompañado de un sollozo.

-¿Tu no me….Quieres ya de esa forma?- pregunto entrecortadamente. Me miro con tanto dolor que quise golpearme el trasero con un bate de beisbol, muy fuerte.

-No, no, no quise decir eso- no sabía cómo explicarle.

-Entonces…- ella me miro con esperanza.

-Es que…- podía escuchar como todos esperaban expectantes mi respuesta. Chismosos. –Bueno, yo creo que…. ¡Ah! ¡Santa mierda me pone celoso!- grite frustrado.

-¿Qué?- su hermosa boca formo una perfecta 'o' -¿Celoso?-

-Sí bueno, puede que haya perdido mi memoria pero sigo jodidamente enamorado de ti. Y me pone celoso escucharte hablar así de enamorada de… de mí- ¡Madre Santa! Eso fue vergonzoso. Escuche las carcajadas que soltaron todos después de que soltara mi declaración.

-Pero si hablo de ti- dijo confundida.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero en estos momentos mi mente es complicada y está llena de palabrotas, así que no preguntes. Y solo evita hablar de 'Edward' y mejor habla de mí- le pedí.

-¿Cómo?- esta vez se veía muy confundida.

-Olvídalo, mira solo no hables tanto de nosotros, tengo suficientes recuerdos y una memoria vampírica así que no olvidare lo que los chicos dijeron por un largo tiempo- dije cerrando los ojos.

.-Bien, descansa- susurro.

-Por supuesto que lo hare- reí.

-Te amo Edward- susurro besando mi mejilla.

-Yo, también te amo, aunque no recuerde-

* * *

**Ejem... hola, bueno se que tarde demasiado y es muy poco lo que escribí, pero tuve un fuerte bloqueo con esta historia, y no podía escribir nada... Lo siento de verdad y aceptare cualquier clase de regaño o castigo que quieran darme, desde reclamos por review o dejandome sin uno! :C**

**Ahh bueno, ahora llendo a temas importantes... me pondre las pilas y tratare a actualizar más seguido y con verdaderos capitulos largos, porque puede que me castiguen y me quiten el internet y bah! Razón... las que quieran saber pueden preguntar si les interesera, las que no pues no las aburro.**

**Y ahora ¡Quiero comenzar una nueva historia! Aunque esta sería una adaptacion, ¿Alguien ha leído el libro 'Soñando despierta'? Bueno a mi me encanto, les interesa? Tratre de no tardarme mucho con ese porque los capitulos son cortos -aunque muchos- y solo estare adaptando, a las que les interese pueden preguntar y les mandare el summary! Y a las que les interese y no tengan cuenta pues... ya veremos, pero de que reciben el summary lo reciben! **

**No las aburro más y les prometo que nos leemos el Lunes sin falta, ¿Me regalan un review?**


	7. Volví a morir

**La trama es mía, los personajes son de Meyer. **

**Lo termine hoy, así que lo subí de una vez!**

**LEAN NOTA DE ABAJO. **

**Capítulo 100% dedicado a brujcullen . Cariño ame tu idea! Me hiciste reír con lo que dijiste y decidí ponerlo, espero que no te moleste... Besos y gracias por dejar review.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Ángel había salido de la habitación unos minutos después, ella quería que me tomara mi tiempo recordando o al menos tratando de recordar, todo lo que los chicos me habían contado seguía fresco en mi memoria, pero por más que tratara de relacionar las cosas que ellos me contaron con algún recuerdo, no podía, mi mente seguía en blanco.

Eso me frustraba, yo quería recordar y para eso estaba valiendo mierda, oh y lo que es más, cada segundo mi dolor de cabeza aumenta de intensidad, eso está muy mal. Y solo empeoraba cuando comenzaba a pensar en exceso, eso me ponía más nervioso porque ni siquiera podía intentar bien.

Pensé un poco, tratando de que el dolor no se volviera tan agudo, en el comienzo de mi 'maravillosa' historia, cuando conocí a Ángel…

_-Bien. Primero llegamos nosotros a Forks, por supuesto todos se quedaron impresionados con nuestra belleza y nuestras vestimentas, aunque jamás hicimos caso a ninguna mirada. _

-Bueno, ¿Quién puede culparlos? Somos sexys, en especial yo- pensé.

_Entonces un día que decía ser como cualquier otro, llego la noticia. Isabella Swan la hija de la ex esposa del Jefe Swan volvía a Forks, te juro que en su momento fue exasperante, tú estabas muy molesto ya que nadie se callaba, ya sabes, con eso de que lees mentes, bueno como sea. Entonces llego el día, cuando la vimos por primera vez, estaba sentada con algunas chicas que no vale la pena recordar, tu no podías leer su mente y eso te frustraba mucho…-_

-Ah, entonces eso es desde que Ángel era humana, mmm, por un momento pensé que en realidad eso de la pérdida de memoria me había dejado chueco o roto, menos mal-

-¡Edward quieres dejar de hablar solo!- me grito King-Oso.

-Menudo idiota… ¡Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero!- grite de regreso.

-¡A tu….!-

Ding Dong.

El timbre interrumpió lo que sea que fue a decir el Oso.

-Buenas tardes- saludo el doc. Carlitos.

-Hey, hola Carlisle- se escuchó la voz de un chico alegre. –Escuche lo que paso y decidí venir a ver a Ed.-

-Oh. Claro. Solo ten u poco de paciencia y trata de no abrumarlo mucho, seguro no te recuerda, pero trata de no contarle todo de jalón ¿bien?- dijo el Doc.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde está?- pregunto. Rápidamente baje y me plante en el salón, donde se encontraba el chico.

-¡Hey! ¡Soy Edward!- salude. Era bueno conocer a… -Madre Santa, ¿Es que acaso te bañaste hoy? Apesta como una pila de….-

-Edward- me regaño Ángel, así que cerré la boca.

-Wow, sí que te cambiaron hermano… ¡Soy Seth! ¡Tu mejor amigo lobo!- chillo.

-Mmm ¿Es cosa de ustedes apestar?- pregunte curioso.

-Bueno, eso creo, para nosotros ustedes tampoco huelen bien.- se rio. ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Alice! ¡Llama a la tienda! ¡Secthacio dice olemos mal, dile que devuelvan el dinero de los perfumes que compramos!- grite alterado. ¡Yo no podía oler mal!

-Ejem, la verdad es que si estas cambiado.- se rio.

-Si bueno, eso dicen…- me reí.

-¿Secthacio?- pregunto. No entendí su pregunta.

-Acostúmbrate, nos puso sobrenombres a todos, según parece su mente no alcanza a entender los verdaderos.- le dijo Javier.

-¿Cómo les dice?- pregunto Secthacio emocionado.

-Yo soy Pulgarcita, Rose es Rosemarie, Emmett es Edmont o King-Oso, Jasper es Javier, Bella es Ángel, Esme es Meme y Carlisle es el Doc. Carlitos- explico la pulguita alias pulgarcita.

-Eso está ¡Chido!- grito el chico mientras se reía.

-¿Y cómo está Sam?- pregunto Meme-Esme en voz baja.

-Él, la está llevando bien… ya sé que ya paso mucho tiempo desde que… pero es difícil- susurro Secthacio.

-Lo sabemos y lo sentimos.- susurro Carlitos.

-Lo sé… Pero bueno.-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué hablan? ¡Cuéntenme!- pedí.

-Bien… Los hombre lobo tampoco envejecen, así como nosotros y, Sam es uno y su esposa murió hace varios años y…- Meme-Esme paro de hablar y soltó un sollozo.

-Yo, lo siento.- dije sinceramente.

-Está bien… ¿Quieres ver una foto de ella y Sam?- pregunto. Asentí con la cabeza. Él saco un celular y me mostro una foto.

-¡Santa mierda! ¡La novia de Chucki! **(N/A. No sé es por ofender, solo es el humor raro de Edward)**- grite soltando el teléfono.

-¡Edward!- Ángel me golpeó la cabeza y me fulmino con la mirada.

-Esto…. Ja jajaja…. Yo, mmm, es fue solo un trágico accidente que Emily tuvo con Sam y… solo, no vulvas a reírte y menos si estas frente a Sam- me pidió.

-Está bien… ehh Jacobo y la monstruo están en la cocina "Comiendo" o eso dicen ellos, quien sabe las cochinadas que en verdad…- la mirada de Ángel volvió a callarme.

-Ok, iré para allá- aviso Secthacio.

-Yo iré para otro lado- dije caminando hacía mi habitación.

Camine rápidamente y tire en la cama. Me relaje y luego tome mi laptop, luego me di cuenta de que en realidad, no tenía nada que hacer en internet, así que la apague y me volví a recostar. Estuve así como una hora antes de que escuchara los pensamientos de Secthaceo de venir a verme. A un segundo de que tocara la puerta grite un 'Pase'.

-Hey, Edward-

-Hola- mi dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo.

-Bien… mm, me preguntaba si… si querías hablar un poco, puedo contarte un poco de lo que se de tu historia, si quieres- ofreció. Se veía mucho más calmado que cualquiera de los otros. Así que asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien, empecemos con la guerra de los neófitos. No sé si recuerdes, pero cuando conociste a Bella aparecieron tres nómadas que querían matar a Bella, pero antes de que eso pasara tú la salvaste y mataste a James, el líder de los tres. Laurent se fue con sus parientes de Denali y Victoria, la pareja de James, huyo, entonces….-

-¡Ahh!- grite y me retorcí.

-¡Carlisle!- grito Secthacio asustado. El doc Carlitos apareció en la habitación en dos segundos seguido por los demás.

-¿Qué paso?-

-No lo sé, le estaba contando y de pronto ¡Plot! Se puso así.- explico.

-Está bien. Tengo una cuantas teorías sobre esto y… creo que estará bien, solo debe descansar un poco. Tranquilo, se le pasara, solo debe calmarse. – Explico Carlitos y luego se volvió a mirarme.- Edward trata de poner tu mente en blanco y no pienses en nada de lo que Seth te dijo-

Trate de hacer lo que pedía y el dolor fue bajando de intensidad, pero entonces volvió y mucho más fuerte, dolía como una perra. Ángel me miro horrorizada y tomo mi mano, comenzando a sollozar sin lágrimas. Pude ver, en la mente de Alice, a mí mismo en una situación muy parecida. Yo estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor y todo eso parecía provenir de una pequeña chica rubia, Bella estaba a mi lado mirándome asustada, había otras personas en ese lugar pero no pude reconocer a nadie.

Sentía grandes descaras eléctricas por mi cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, jale mis cabellos, rezando internamente que cuando esto acabara, si es que lo hacía, yo no quedara calvo.

Pude ver una imagen en la mente de Carlisle de mí mismo, retorciendo de dolor, según sus pensamientos, yo estaba 'convirtiéndome' en vampiro. Me veía muy mal, demasiado doloroso, pero dudaba que doliera tanto como esto. Era malditamente demasiado, me retorcí, no entendía nada. Jadee en busca de aire, sabía que nosotros no podíamos respirar, pero ahora lo necesitaba. Apreté la mano de mi ángel y entonces…. Ya no había más dolor… todo se había acabado, como la primera vez.

Volví a morir.

* * *

**Bien! Ahora, llegamos al punto en que todo comienza a pasar, y comienza el drama. NO. No habra mucho drama, solo veremos que paso con Edward y porque ese vampiro le quito la memoria... **

**Diganme que piensan. ¿De dónde vino ese vampiro? ¿Era solo un nómada? ¿Sólo quería eso? ¿Tenía algo más que hacer? ¡Diganme que piensan y mandenme sus teorias!**

**En el capi pasado les dije que estaba pensando en hacer una adaptación del libro Soñando despierta. Ya la comence, pero aun no la subo. A QUIENES LES INTERESE LES MANDO EL SUMMARY.**

**Besos y adios! Nos leemos el proximo Domingo o Lunes XD**


	8. Emmett Aprende Karate

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza y poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mí de forma increíblemente rápida, como si fuera recuerdos vampiros… Diablos, mi cabeza estaba palpitando, dolía como una perra, pero un momento…

Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y estoy…. Viviendo con mi familia vampiro que… rayos, había lagunas. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y de nuevo me encontré con nueve personas mirándome fijamente, solo que esta vez no eran extraños, ni loqueros ni enfermeros. Eran mi familia y dos chicas a las que no conocía, o seguía sin recordar.

-Edward… ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Yo… sí, solo me duele la cabeza por los recuerdos y…-

-¿Recuerdos? ¿Nos recuerdas?- pregunto emocionada…. Ángel…

-Yo… ¿Ángel?- probé, se veía tan feliz, pero en cuanto la llame así me miro con toda la tristeza del mundo haciéndome infinitamente infeliz.

-No me recuerdas ¿Cierto?- pregunto triste.

-No… yo lo siento…- no sabía que decir. Se suponía que era mi esposa y la otra castaña mi hija ¿Por qué no podía recordarlas? La pequeña niña 'Nessie' tomo la mano de su madre y salió de la habitación seguida por el chucho.

-¿Nos recuerdas?- pregunto Esme… Meme-Esme.

-Sí… algo, pero siento que falta más…- me queje.

-No recuerdas a Bella, ¿Por qué no lo haces?- pregunto Alice sonando nerviosa.

-Tranquila, All, es bueno que ya haya recordado un poco. Estoy seguro que recordara más con el tiempo- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Pero y si no?-

-Emmett calma, no hay que desesperarnos. Edward necesitamos hablar- Carlisle me miro serio y pude leer su mente. Quería saber que había pasado exactamente mientras salía de caza.

Me levante de la cama y seguí a Carlisle hasta su oficina, Emmett y Jasper entraron con nosotros y las chicas bajaron con Ángel y Nessie.

-Bien, necesito que me digas exactamente que paso- pidió Carlisle.

-Estaba de caza cuando capte su olor, lo seguí y trate de hablar con él- Emmett rodo los ojos.-No podía leer su mente, me tenía bloqueado, él me ataco y trate de alargarlo lo más que pude pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca no sé qué me hizo y… todo se volvió negro y no sé qué paso-

-Te quito la memoria, eso es obvio, hay que matar a ese…-

-Emmett basta, no haremos nada hasta que Edward este completamente bien- ordeno Carlisle.

-De cualquier manera no podemos simplemente ir y matarlo y listo. Tenemos que averiguar quién es y porque estaba ahí, o porque te ataco.- razono Jasper.

-Eso no importa, está loco y lo ataco…. Era un neófito… o que se yo, y cuando vio a Edward reacciono mal, solo hay que encontrarlo y deshacernos de él por…-

-Emmett dudo mucho que haya sido un neófito confundido, sabía pelear muy bien y si hubiera sido un neófito, dudo mucho que supiera usar sus poderes tan pronto- dije.

-Bueno, puede que sea un neófito loco, eso explicaría muchas cosas- dijo él.

-Emmett, tenemos que averiguar si puede devolverme mi memoria, no podemos simplemente matarlo y ya- gruñí con impaciencia.

-Bien, bien, no lo mataremos, ya entendí- dijo con molestia.

-Entonces…-

-¿Podemos tomar un descanso? Me duele la cabeza y acabo de despertar de lo que se suponía era mi segunda 'muerte'- interrumpí a Carlisle.

-Está bien, podemos continuar con esto más tarde o mañana- dijo él levantándose de su escritorio.

-¡Genial! Juguemos videojuegos- grito Emmett. Jasper rodo los ojos pero lo siguió, y bueno, yo había aprendido que los videojuegos no eran tan malos así que…

.

.

.

Solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que comenzamos a jugar y Emmett ya había roto la consola, el televisor, la ventana y la pared. Por su puesto, Esme se había puesto histérica y nos castigó a los tres, no podíamos volver a tocar una consola de videojuegos o ver televisión y teníamos que reparar todos los daños hechos.

Dios, nunca me habían castigado. Yo era el bueno… ¡Maldito seas vampiro borra memorias! Si nunca me hubiera pasado lo que me paso, yo seguiría siendo el bueno. Ahora estábamos sentados en la sala viendo la gran ventana rota, que fue por donde Emmett había aventado el televisor.

-Chicos, tengo que ir al súper mercado para comprar comida, el refrigerador está casi vacío- dijo Esme entrando a la sala.

-¿Para qué? Si nosotros no comemos- pregunte. ¡Santos perritos! Esa era la clase de pregunta que Emmett haría. ¡Me estaba idiotizando!

-Para Jacob y Nessie, Edward- explico.

-¿Tardaras mucho?- pregunto Emmett fingiendo desinterés. Pero yo podía leer su mente, solo pensaba: _vete ya, vete ya, vete ya. _

-Eso creo, también tengo que comprar otras cosas… regreso en, mmm no lo sé, tres o cuatro horas, iré hasta Port Ángeles- dijo pensativa.

-Bien, mejor apúrate sino se te hará más tarde- dije yo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Adiós chicos… ¡Carlisle apresúrate o me voy sin ti!- grito Esme mientras salía de la casa.

-Ya voy querida- Carlisle bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, tenía puesto un traje. Entonces leí su mente… _¿Reservación? Lista, ¿Llaves de la suite? Lista, ¿Condones? Listos, no queremos que nos pase lo de Edward…._

-¡Oye!- grito mientras él se subía al auto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jasper.

-¿Qué te dijo tu pequeña mentecita lee mentes?- esta fue Emmett, pero eso es obvio.

-Carlisle y Esme no van a las compras, van a hacer cochinadas en una suite de no sé dónde- les conté.

-Que bien- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa, los miramos raro.- ¡Veremos televisión!- grito.

-No tenemos televisión, la tiraste por la ventana ¿Recuerdas?- dije.

-Pero Eddie, cada habitación de esta casa cuenta con una televisión… tu cuarto, el mío, el de Jazzy, los de huéspedes, la cocina, ¡Hasta los baños! Somos una familia de vampiros millonaria a la que le gustan los lujos- grito con felicidad.

-Bueno, pero Esme dijo…-

-Esme esta cogiendo en el auto ahora mismo con Carlisle- grite yo. Entonces me tape la boca, los chicos me miraban boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué mierda te paso?- pregunto Jazz.

-No lo sé, son los efectos del borra memorias.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eso está genial, te estas volviendo cool hermano- grito Emmett.

-Lo que sea, mejor veamos televisión- dije yo.

Emmett corrió hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y nosotros lo seguimos, cuando los tres estuvimos dentro cerramos la puerta con seguro.

-Haber niños lelos, ¿Qué quieren ver?- pregunto Emmett.

-Veremos 'Karate Kid'- grite.

-¡No! Veamos ET- grito Jasper.

-Ya vimos esa película como cuarenta veces y siempre lloras. Además, los vampiros no vuelan y las bicicletas menos- grite yo.

-Ya, ya, ya pues, veamos al niño karateca- dijo él.

-Bien, pero yo no la he visto así que se callan- dijo Emmett.

-ok- respondimos al unísono.

Pusimos la película, ese chico, Smith, era realmente bueno. Si fuera un vampiro él podría matar a todos esos niños molestosos, quizás podríamos ir a visitarlo…

Estaba a punto de pasar la parte en la que el viejo lo ayuda a 'aprender karate' con cosas tonta y entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Mire a Jasper con una sonrisa maliciosa y él entendió de inmediato, tomo el control remoto y apago la televisión.

-¡Hey! Yo estaba viendo eso- grito Emmett.

-Ehh sí, es que me acabo de acordar de algo….- dijo Jasper.

-Sí, este… ¿Emmett te gustaría aprender karate?- pregunte.

-Sí- chilló emocionado.

-Bien, nosotros te enseñaremos- dijo Jasper.

-¿Enserio? Qué bueno hermanitos son- grito. Pobre iluso.

-Bien… vamos a la cochera- dije yo. Corrimos hacía la cochera y Emmett espero emocionado.

-Tienes que encerar nuestros autos- dije. Emmett me miro confundido. –Es una vieja técnica, mmm, enceras y quitas, enceras y quitas…- dije. ¿En qué momento pensé que esto saldría bien?

-¿Eso ayudará?- pregunto Emmett confundido.

-Ehh… sí, eso ayuda mucho porque…. Porque te ayuda a dar… mmm…. A dar, ¡Karatekasos! Pero solo funciona hasta que hayas encerado dos autos, el mío y el de Edward- explico Jasper.

-Bueno- dijo Emmett y comenzó con la tarea. Nosotros subimos de nuevo al cuarto de huéspedes y nos tiramos a la cama.

-Que tonto es- dije yo.

-Lo sé- rio Jasper.

Una hora después Emmett grito que había terminado, bajamos corriendo y observamos su trabajo. Pues lo había hecho muy bien el tontito.

-Bien… ahora falta otra tarea- dijo Jasper. Pude leer en su mente lo que tenía planeado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Emmett emocionado.

-Bueno, harás ensalada y limpiaras el piso… y después de eso serás un gran karateca- grito Jasper.

-Genial, vamos- Emmett corrió hasta la cocina.

-Bien, toma esto- Jasper le entrego un bol. Corrió al refrigerador y tomo una papa, una zanahoria y aceite de oliva. –Esto es para la ensalada- dijo.

-¿Seguro que así se hacen las ensaladas?- pregunte en su oído.

-Claro, lo vi por televisión- me explico.

-Oh, bueno… Televisión lo sabe todo al igual que internet.- dije estando de acuerdo.

Emmett puso la papa en la mesa y con un martillo, que sepa dios de donde lo había sacado, comenzó a golpear a la pobre papita. No paró hasta que quedo hecha puré, literalmente, cuando iba por la segunda Jasper lo detuvo.

-Emm, lo estás haciendo mal. Tienes que mover tus caderas mientras lo haces… eso te dará estilo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras sacaba una cámara.

-Ok, ¿Para qué es la cámara?- pregunto Emmett.

-Para grabar tu entrenamiento- conteste. Emmett asintió feliz y siguió aplastando verduras mientras movía sus caderas de forma graciosa. Cuando termino de aplastar, puso todo el puré en el bol y le puso aceite de oliva, saco una cuchara y comenzó a mezclar todo mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas.

-¡Listo!- grito feliz.- ¿Ya estoy listo?- pregunto impaciente.

-Ehh, ya casi, sólo te falta limpiar el piso- dije yo entregándole un trapeador. Él asintió feliz y camino hasta la sala.

-¿Qué haremos con esto?- pregunte tomando el bol con la 'ensalada'. Olía mal.

-Pues… que se lo coman Nessie y Jacob- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, asentí y lo seguí hasta la sala.

-Ahora Emmett, comienza a limpiar… y sigue moviendo tus caderas- dije.

-Bueno, pero ¿Puedo poner música?- pregunto.

-Claro- respondí. Él corrió escaleras arriba y bajo igual de rápido. Puso un disco en el reproductor y tomo el trapeador. Tome el estuche en mis manos y se lo enseñe a Jasper.

'Hannah Montana'

-Bien… quizás Emmett necesita ayuda- dijo él.

Nuestro tonto hermano continuo trapeando mientras se movía al son de las canciones de Hannah Montana, y Jasper seguía grabando todo. Emmett estaba a punto de terminar cuando las chicas aparecieron, Rosalie miro horrorizada a Emmett. Le habíamos puesto un delantal y uno de esos gorritos que usan las chicas de servicio.

-¿Qué…?-

-Hola Rossie, Edward y Jasper me están enseñando karate- chilló mientras seguía bailando.

Rosalie nos miró con ganas de matarlo, Jasper me miro y mentalmente me dijo: Corre. Asentí con la cabeza y cuando dijo 'ahora' corrí por mi vida con Rosalie gritándonos como loca detrás de nosotros.

* * *

**Hola! Lamento haber tardado pero no había inspiración :c Pero bueno, hoy en la mañana estaba viendo la tele y pff Regrese! Como sea...**

**EL martes entregaran mis calificaciones del... mmm 4 bimestre y no salí muy bien... así que si no actualizo pronto es por eso! Pero en cuanto el catigo pase actualizo más seguido! **

**Y por ciertooo! Pasense por mi adaptacion, 'Soñando Despierta' **

**Las quiero! Y nos vemos pronto n.n**


	9. ¿Qué podria ir peor?

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía Xd**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Gracias a Dios Jasper y yo habíamos logrado escapar de Rosalie, ella se había distraído cuando su tacón se rompió y nosotros aprovechamos para irnos a Alaska, claro que luego tuvimos que volver, porque yo ni loco me quedo más de dos horas con la loca de Tanya, la cual ahora que sabía que no tenía memoria había intentado 'seducirme'. Claro que ella no sabía que yo ya la había recuperado y lo que menos quería era tener a otra Barbie detrás de mí.

Cuando regresamos a Forks Rosalie nos acusó con Esme y Carlisle de que habíamos visto televisión cuando ellos se habían ido, también les conto lo que le habíamos hecho a Emmett y claro que a él lo protegió y los únicos castigados fuimos nosotros, esto era una mierda, era la segunda vez que me castigaban en mi vida ¡Y en el mismo día!

Ahora lo único que podíamos hacer era jugar damas chinas, ¿Pero quieren saber cuál era el jodido problema? ¡No sé jugar esa cosa! Por favor, cuando me dijeron que jugaríamos a eso nos imagine a todos en China bromeando con las señoras, pero bueno, al final resulto que yo era bueno jugando ajedrez, así que aposte con Carlisle. Al final ya no estaba castigado.

¡Ja! Tomate esa Rosalie.

-¡Edward!- grito Alice, la pulguita.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondí.

-¡Vamos de compras!- grito de nuevo.

-¡No!- ¿Estaba loca o qué?

-¡Pero Eddie, la otra vez fuiste conmigo y te encanto!- chilló parándose frente a mí.

-No me importa, ahora ya soy yo de nuevo y no quiero ir. Y si no quieres que te acuse con Esme de abusadora más te vale volver a Disneylandia Campanita- gruñí.

-Eres un tonto- me grito antes de salir corriendo a buscar a Jasper para arrastrarlo a él a sus compras.

_¡Hay no! ¡Ahí viene Alice! ¡Corre Jasper, escóndete y que no te encuentre!_

Pobre Jasper, Alice lo obligaría y él no podría negarle nada. Que mal era estar casado con una loca compulsiva por las compras. En ese momento sentí celos, quizás Jasper era obligado a ir de compras, pero al menos él recordaba la razón por la que lo hacía, él no había olvidado a sus esposa, al amor de su vida.

¡Yo era un pobre diablo! Había olvidado a mi esposa y lo único que causaría con eso sería que ella me olvidara a mí también y me cambiara por un modelo europeo. ¡Luego se casarían, adoptarían perros y serían felices! Dejándome a mí solo y triste a cargo de la monstruo. ¡No! No podía dejar que eso pasará, ese maldito me las pagaría por robarme mi memoria.

Suspire con molestia, estaba muy enojado y triste. ¡Era un maldito bipolar! Pero no importaba, porque era… ¡Sexy! Diablos, según parece que mi actitud irresponsable de antes sigue en mí, debo arreglar eso…. ¡Mañana! Ahora pensare en cómo hacerle para tratar de recordar a Ángel y a la Monstruo.

¡Oh ya sé!

-¡No, no sabes! ¡Pero yo sí lo sé!- chilló Alice bajando las escaleras rápidamente y caminando hacia mí. Pude leer la mente de jazz desde aquí abajo, de hecho, pude haberlo escuchado desde China, el prácticamente estaba haciendo un baile de celebración.

_¡No fui a las compras! ¡No fui a las compras! ¡No fui a las compras!_

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte confundido, su mente de duende diabólico estaba bloqueada.

-Vi tu decisión y saldrá mal-

-¿Qué? ¿Así nada más? No es por ofenderte pero cuando te pones en tu plan de vidente eres una completa perra- dije sin querer. Ella suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Escucha, no siempre fui así, pero hubo un tiempo, y esto nadie lo sabe Edward Anthony así que si se lo cuentas a alguien te destrozare y quemare cada parte de tu cuerpo solo por diversión ¿Entiendes?- asentí con la cabeza.-Bien, hubo un tiempo en que… Me porte mal-

-¿Te portaste mal?- pregunte confundido.

-Shhh, baja la voz. Sí, me porte mal. Yo… quise comprar Paris para que toda su linda ropa fuera diseñada solo para mí, claro que los ciudadanos podrían mudarse, pero para eso estaba yo, para obligarlos a quedarse. Bueno, pensaba también cambiarle el nombre… quería ponerle Alice… Bueno, tampoco habría mucha diferencia, solo tienes que escuchar…. Alice, Paris, Alice, Paris, Alice, Paris…-

-No se parecen en nada- la corte.

-Está bien, está bien…. Da igual, Carlisle me descubrió y me quito todas mis tarjetas de crédito y le prohibió a Jasper darme dinero así que también le quito las suyas y cancelo todas las cuentas a mi nombre, así que tuve que… trabajar para conseguir dinero para ir de compras. Yo conseguí un lugar y lo adorne y…. Bueno ya… ¡Vendí mi don! Fui 'Alice la vidente' ¿sí? Las personas venían me preguntaban qué decisión tomar y me pagaban mucho dinero… claro que tuve que acostumbrarme a dar malas noticias y por eso ahora soy una perra…. No se lo digas nadie, ehh- término.

-Wow que loca historia...- dije sorprendido.

-Lo sé, es una vergüenza.- dijo ella escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Bien como sea. Ahora, dime porque mi 'magnifica y sorprendente' historia saldrá mal- pedí.

-Pues, porque Edward, la forma de recordar a una chica y a su hija no es 'llevarlas al cine y atragantarnos con palomitas de maíz llenas de sangre' ¡Grandísimo tonto!- chilló con su voz de duende.

-No es para nada una mala idea, niña con problemas de desarrollo- grite molesto.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el imbécil que dejo que le quitaran la memoria y cuando la recupero siguió actuando como un tonto! ¡Y además tiene las peores ideas del mundo!-

-¿Qué? Yo no soy ningún imbécil y mis ideas son GRANDIOSAS.- grite. Para este momento todos ya se encontraban abajo en la sala con nosotros escuchando nuestra pelea.

-Claro, claro. Eres un idiota que no se sabe vestir, con pésimo sentido de la moda, y además de todo…. ¡FEO!- jadee. ¿Yo? ¿Feo?

-Tus palabras dicen no, pero tus ojos dicen: ¡Sexy!- grite. Ella me amaba y tenía que admitirlo.

-¿Qué? Mis palabras dicen: Gordo; y mis ojos dicen: ¡Asco!- chilló.

-Bien. ¡Esto es todo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock! Les diré a todos lo que paso entre tú y Seth cuando Jasper se molestó contigo por vender tu anillo de compromiso por una jodida bolsa fea- grite completamente poseído por la ira.

-¡No era fea! Y ni te atrevas a decir lo que paso esa noche- amenazo.

-¡¿Qué rayos paso esa noche Alice?!- gruño Jasper.

-N-Nada Jazzy de mi vida y de mi amor- tartamudeo Alice.

-¡¿Nada?! Eso es una vil mentira, diles Alice, diles a todos lo que paso esa noche en la que Jasper no quiso perdonarte, diles las cosas malas que hiciste con Seth, diles tú o les diré yo- grite.

-Bien, bien…. Jazzy, ¿Recuerdas tu camisa favorita, la que te encantaba mucho y de pronto un día simplemente desapareció para reaparecer otro día toda sucia y con olor a perro?- pregunto Alice. Jasper abrió los ojos inmensamente y enseguida se puso a pensar tonterías.

_Tuvieron sexo, tuvieron sexo. No, no lo tuvieron porque ella me ama a mí y a mi olor. ¿Y si le dio mi camisa para que el chucho oliera a mí?_

Era un tanto irritante.

-S-sí- Jasper estaba muriendo del miedo. Rodé los ojos, ¿es que las personas en esta familia no pueden tener un solo pensamiento que no tenga que ver con sexo?

-Pues, ese día me moleste mucho y tome la camisa. Fui a buscar a Seth y…. y le di la camisa para que la usara en su cita con una chica. Y bueno, solo puedo decirte que ellos hicieron cosas sucias en la arena, ¡Lo siento!- chilló.

-Oh, era eso… Tranquila mi hadita del amor, no importa, lo importante aquí es que te amo, me amas y nos amamos….- dijo él abrazándola.

-Ok, ya basta con su amor, no ven que hay solitarios sin amor y rechazados aquí- pregunte molesto. En ese momento Bella comenzó a sollozar y salió corriendo. Mi familia me miro mal. ¿Qué? ¿Ella pensó que lo decía por ella?

-Eres un idiota- gruño Emmett.

-Monoperro- dije de regreso.

-¡Papá! ¡Deja de ver Big Time Rush!- grito la Monstruo.

-¡Yo nunca he visto a esa bola de gays en mi vida! ¡Directioner Forever!- grite.

-Por favor, todos en la casa sabemos que los ves en secreto. Y diablos papá, es igual de perturbador verte comprando revistas de adolecentes para conservar los posters de 1 D- me dijo la monstruo sonrojada.

-Ya, ya. A ti también te gustan y nadie dice nada, no creas que no he leído tus sucios pensamientos de como secuestras a Harry y a Logan para hacer cosas sucias, cochinota pervertida- grite.

-¡Cállate Edward! Como si tú no te encerraras solo en tu habitación para masturbarte con tus posters- me grito Rosalie. Alice había salido con Bella. Yo estaba un tanto preocupado, pero que cuestionen mi sexualidad es diferente.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Es Emmett el que ve a esos de The Wanthed y se encierra horas y horas en el sótano!- grite recordando esas perturbadoras horas en las que Emmett se encerró y salió con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-Ashh. Idiota- gruño antes de salir corriendo con Emmett tras suyo. Los demás que quedaban solo negaron y se fueron.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora estaban molestos? ¿Por qué? Bien, misión 1._Recuperar los recuerdos de Ángel y La Monstruo.

Misión 2._Hacer que los demás ya no estén molestos.

Bien. ¿Qué podría ir peor?

* * *

**Wow, Bueno todos sabemos que nadie y digo nadie, nunca debe hacer esa pregunta, porque en cuanto la haces, todo se jode. Asi de simple.**

**Oh, algunas cosas que hay ahí son de platicas con mis amigas, como lo de las bandas, lo de 'Tus ojos dicen no...' y bueno, así es mi loca vida, de ahí mis 'maravillosas' ideas :P**

**Bien, hola! Se que tarde mucho y el capitulo es muy corto pero...Bue****no, solo es para haceras reír un rato mientras hago otro más largo y con cosas importantes, pronto sabremos más de ese vampiro quita memoria.**

¡Debi Hale! Bedemos hablar seriamente señorita! XD No, enserio, necesito hablar con you! ;)

Nos leemos pronto! Besos! 


	10. De vuelta

**¡Hola! Lo siento, no me odien, por favor.**

lamento de verdad haber tartado lo que tarde. Fui irresponsable y muy floja.

No quice tardar tanto pero la verdad es que soy... jum, demasiado sensible y recibi un review -no me ofendieron ni nada, pero bueno, fue una critica un tanto... fuerte, para mi- la cosa es que bueno, me senti realmente mal yy pues, no se... se me fue la inspiracion... 

**Lo siento de verdad, espero que a pesar de todo no me odien y dejen de leer la historia y me odien... lo se, dramatica... ah, bueno. **

**gracias por los Reviews.**

yisicullen25

**Banny Cullen Masen**

**silvana98**

**MITWI**

**brujcullen**

**Albondiga De Azúcar**

**Valerie Fanfics**

**yyy edufer... Si estas leyendo esto, pues, ¡Vete a la mierda! Deja de joder, si quieres leer algo sin ningún error, leete un diccionario o una enciclopedia o comprate un libro. Yo no soy perfecta y si no te gusta lo que hago, pues simple ¡No leas! **

**Y por favor, no me respondas, puedes meterte tus opiniones por donde te quepan. **

**Lo siento, soy sensible pero se defenderme y no me dejo de nadie. La verdad, amo este fic porque lo escribo yo y lo hago con esfuerzo y no voy a dejar que nadie venga y lo insulte. **

**Espero que entiendan mi reaccion y no me critiquen. **

**Por cierto, capi dedicado a Banny Cullen Masen. Que fue la que me ayudo con este. Besos y sabes que te amo Amigaaa!**

**Ahora si, pueden leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 **

Estaba encerrado en mi habitación, Alice y Ángel aun no volvían y estaba preocupado. ¿Y si les había pasado algo? ¿Y si el vampiro que me había quitado mi memoria seguía suelto y les hacía algo? No paraba de pensar en cosas negativas que les pudo haber pasado, nunca me había sentido tan preocupado.

Sabía que seguía actuando como idiota, pero no podía evitarlo, realmente no podía. Era como si algo me hubiera pasado mientras tenía la memoria ausente, quizás me había golpeado la cabeza y eso me había dejado como Emmett.

Quería recordar a las chicas, las quería recordar como recordaba a mi familia. Quería tenerlas como Jasper tiene a Alice, como Esme nos tiene a nosotros, pero por más que intentaba recordar algo no pasaba nada. Era estúpido, según me habían contado todos ellas eran la razón de mi existencia, entonces ¿Por qué mierda no podía recordarlas?

Estaba seguro de que ellas eran importantes para mí porque no paraba de preocuparme, además de que cada vez que estaba cerca de una sentía algo especial en el pecho, una calidez que Jasper catalogaba como amor. Yo sabía que las amaba. Por dios santo, ellas me hacían sentir feliz, miserable, estúpido y millones de cosas más con solo sus puras acciones.

No tenía ninguna duda que ellas eran importantes, eran mis chicas. Yo sabía que ellas sufrían pero no podía hacer mucho, no podía recordar nada de ellas y también me sentía un maldito por no hacerlo. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que cuando volviera a ver a ese maldito quita memorias cuando lo encontráramos, lo mataría.

No había nada más que deseara tanto –excepto recordar a mis chicas- como matar a ese maldito. Nadie en la casa me hablaba y me importaba un pepino, estaría feliz y más tranquilo cuando mi ángel regresara a casa. La pequeña niña había tratado de hablar conmigo acerca de que su madre era un vampiro y que estaba segura de que estaba bien, pero sinceramente lo único que podía hacerme sentir mejor era recordarla.

Ella se había rendido pasadas tres horas, pero bueno, no podía culparla. Yo no era la persona más agradable cuando estaba irritado, de hecho era muy desagradable.

También sentí una pequeña molestia cuando la pequeña Nessie se encerró en su habitación con Jacob, claro que podía escucharlos desde aquí y sabía que no hacían nada malo pero me molestaba lo rápido que ese chucho podía hacerla sentir bien. Yo no podía lograr eso y era su padre.

Ahora estaba realmente molesto, realmente me estaba volviendo bipolar, seguro que le estaba sacando canas arcoíris a Jasper. Él debía estar odiándome ahora mismo por mis locas y descontroladas emociones. Dios, yo definitivamente me estaba volviendo la persona más irritable del universo. ¡Joder! Ya no era ser bipolar, ahora era tripolar **(*)**.

Suspire y decidí que yo mismo iría con mi dulce Ángel y me arrastraría por el suelo con tal de que me perdonara. Yo estaba enamorado de ella, no lo sabía, pero lo sentía y a pesar de todo sabía que ella aún me amaba así al demonio todo, no me iba a quedar de brazos para ver como ella se iba con un maldito modelo europeo **(N/a: Fue una pequeña mención en el capítulo anterior, en realidad no hay tal modelo)** y menos que se compran perros y vivieran felices para siempre.

Na-ah. Ese era nuestro final feliz.

Salí de nuestra habitación corriendo y en menos de un segundo ya estaba en la puerta listo para salir.

_Tu puedes Edward, tu puedes. _

Salí corriendo y me adentre al bosque, estaba oscureciendo y eso me tenía mucho más preocupado. Tenía un mal presentimiento, uno muy grande. Los odiaba, era como ese retortijón que te daba en el estómago antes de que voltearas y te dieras de frente con el asesino, el cual tiene un cuchillo en mano y está a dos segundos de matarte a apuñaladas. Por supuesto yo era un vampiro y un simple cuchillito jamás podría hacerme ningún daño. Y además podría leerle la mente y adivinar que se acerca a matarme y…

-¡Edward!- escuché el desgarrador gritó de mi ángel.

Su dulce esencia me llego a la nariz y corrí hacia ella.

Pude oler otra esencia, una desconocida… o familiar. Un tanto dulzona, pero tan conocida… o diferente. Como un trago amargo de cerveza… y un probado del chocolate más dulce… ¿Qué?

Aceleré el paso y pude divisar a mi chica. Ella estaba en posición de ataque, pero sabía que estaba asustada, tensa. Entonces lo vi, jodida sea la mierda y el maldito destino que me lo puso en el camino.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¿Te nos unes?- preguntó esa horrible voz tan familiar. Familiar y perturbador.

-¡Tú jodido hijo de perra!- gruñí.

Chasco la lengua y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué forma es esa de hablar frente a una dama Edward?- preguntó con lentitud.

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses. Te voy a matar- gruñí. Bella instantáneamente se puso a mi lado.

-No… no lo creo.- dijo como si le causara pesar pensar que en realidad no se podía. Pero con mierda que se iba a poder. –Creo que sería muy injusto… para ti-

-¿Qué mierda dices?-

-Digo que ustedes son solo dos y…. bueno, y traje a algunos amigos- susurró y sonrió de forma malvada.

Bella me miró alarmada. Entonces unos veinte vampiros más aparecieron… se veían salvajes. Recordé una de las viejas charlas que solía tener con Carlisle, cuando era una persona normal y sensata.

Recordé su descripción. Recordé haber visto uno…

Eran neófitos.

Eran como veinte neófitos. Contra nosotros dos. Por la madre de Bella, estábamos jodidos.

¿Cómo no los olí? Oh, sí. Estaba más preocupado por el grito de Bella como para preocuparme por otra jodida cosa.

El tipo me sonrió de forma petulante.

Una pequeña brisa me avisó que nuestro problema de desventaja estaba a punto de ser resuelta.

Mi familia llego junto con unos cuentos lobos. Sonreí.

-Bueno, me alegro que se presenten. Estoy seguro que sería una completa grosería faltar a su propia muerte- el vampiro sonrío de forma cínica.

-Creo que tu muerte- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. El vampiro lo miro con burla.

-Bueno lo dudo mucho….-

-¿Por qué no hablamos de forma civilizada? No hay necesidad de que nadie muera- dijo Carlisle con toda la calma del mundo.

-Oh, tú debes ser Carlisle… el hippie, don pacifico, seños paz, amor, paz, amor, besos y abrazos- dijo burlón.

Carlisle lo miró indignado.

-Ni se molesten familia Cullen… esto es cuestión de… asuntos pendientes. Pueden retirarse y dejarme a la castaña. Claro, si quieren vivir- río.

-Somos una familia, y la familia…-

-Y la familia nunca deja a la familia, lo sé, lo sé.- dijo el vampiro ese interrumpiendo a Alice.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó con voz serena Carlisle.

-Señores, esto es cuestión de venganza. Quiero a la castaña- gruñó.

Me puso frente a ella por instinto.

-Sobre mi cadáver- le gruñí

-Oh, me encanta el drama. Esto será sencillo… ahora- dijo él.

Los neófitos se abalanzaron contra mi familia. Estaba seguro de que se las arreglarían, tenían a los lobos. Tome la mano de Bella y corrí lejos de ahí. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto y estaba seguro de que volvería a caer desmayado como la última vez.

Estábamos muy lejos de todos cuando me tropecé. El dolor incremento y sentí como si miles de agujas me pincharan, o quizás fueron miles de cuchillos. No había diferencia, era doloroso. Escuche a Bella jadear.

Me retorcí en el suelo. Un pequeño flash me llego. Estaba en Italia, con los Vulturi… y Jane… dolor.

Grité. Podía sentir las pequeñas manos de Bella en mí. Estaban tocando mi cara y pecho frenéticamente.

-¿Te duele no?- preguntó el vampiro con humor.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- gritó Bella.

-Oh mi dulce Bella. Esto no es nada mío. Son los recuerdos, los que luchan por salir, los que le hacen sentir dolor- dijo él.

-Ayúdalo- pidió.

-Creo que no puedo hacer eso- dijo él. Mierda, ¿es que habían olvidado que yo seguía retorciéndome del dolor aquí?

-¡Tú le quitaste la memoria, tú lastimas!- gritó ella salvajemente y pude ver como se abalanzaba hacia él. El vampiro sonrió y le recibió con un puño en el estómago.

-Bella- susurré entre mis alaridos.

-Primero acabare con tu linda novia…- dijo él tomando a Bella del cuello. -¿Recuerdas, Edward? ¿Cómo asesinaste a Victoria?- gruñó y pude ver a Bella tratando de soltarse. Él era más fuerte que ella.

La azoto contra las piedras de la pequeña montaña. -¿Sabes lo que sentí? No lo sabes- golpeo su cara con un puño.

-Déjala- susurré.

-¿Puedes sentirlo también no? ¿Cómo los recuerdos vuelven? Déjalos Edward. Déjalos regresar, así acabara el dolor. Oh, pero que veo… mmm. Eso es interesante- dijo el vampiro azotando a Bella a unos metros de él.

-Bella- susurré.

-Mmm. Regreso. Tus recuerdos regresaron, pero no del todo- el vampiro cerró los ojos y sonrió con satisfacción cuando los abrió. -¿Escuchas Bella? OH, por supuesto que no. Déjame que te cuente- dijo de manera divertida.

Bella se levantó.

-Veo como tu lindo novio recuera a su familia, sus años… pero a ti no- Bella calló de rodillas y supe que el vampiro no tenía nada que ver con eso, sino sus palabras –Y yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, te lo juro, palabra de vampiro.- río alegremente.

-No- susurré.

-Oh, pero mira. Tu dulce vampiro es el que no quiere recordar- dijo él. Bella lo miró como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza. –Tranquila fiera. Recuerda que el experto aquí, soy yo…-

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- gruñó ella.

-Digo que tu muchachote es el que se resiste a sus recuerdos. ¿No lo ves? Él recordó todo, a sus amigos, hermanos, padres, pasado… ¿Por qué no apareces ahí?- dijo él. Bella me miró herida.

Una nueva oleada de dolor llego y pequeños nuevos flashes también. Había una nueva cara. Una humana.

-Puedo ver como estos luchan por salir. Pero él no los deja… los mantiene encerrados, como si no quisiera que saliera- soltó una carcajada. Me recordó a Aro. Siniestra, cínica y un tanto enloquecida.

-Él me ama- gruñó ella y corrió hacia él. El vampiro no la vio venir y ella lo golpeo.

-Él no te quiere- escupió el maldito.

-ÉL me ama- volvió a gritar Bella arrancándole un brazo.

-¡Eres una perra!- le gritó.

Él dolor ceso y me sentí agradecido. Me sentía como entumido.

El vampiro no paraba de gritar y maldecir. Bella me vio y se distrajo, haciendo que el vampiro la atacara y que el dolor regresara.

-Te voy a matar perra- le gritó y tomo su cabeza con su mano y acercando sus dientes a su cuello.

La miré. Ella me devolvió la mirada. Quizás este era el final… solo esperaba volver a encontrarme con ella en el más allá, poder hablar con ella y así disculparme por no haber sido lo suficiente fuerte como para salvarla, salvarnos.

-¡Ahhhhh!- el gritó del vampiro me hizo volver a la realidad. Emmett lo tenía sujeto del brazo… Jasper le había arrancado el otro brazo.

El dolor ceso de nuevo. Entonces el vampiro me miró y una sonrisa siniestra volvió. El dolor vino incluso más fuerte, si eso era posible. Recordé el dolor de la conversión, este era incluso peor.

Carlisle se acercó a mí.

-Estarás bien hijo- me dijo.

Luego todo se volvió negro. De nuevo.

**Bella POV**

-¿Estará bien?- pregunté frenéticamente.

-Tranquila Bella- dijo Carlisle. Mire a Edward y creí que iba a llorar, deseaba poder llorar.

-Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien, puedo verlo. Ahora todo estará bien- susurró Alice a mi lado.

-¿Me recordara?- pregunté temiendo lo peor.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?- sonrío. Miré a Edward, el cual había despertado.

Un sollozo salió de mi garganta. En menos de un segundo estaba rodeaba por unos brazos, sus brazos.

-Bella, Bella, mi Bella…- susurró.

-Oh, Edward- lloré en su pecho.

-Mi Bella mi vida- sentí su suave respiración en mi cabello. –Te amo- susurró.

-Te extrañe- susurré.

-También lo hice- levante la cabeza y lo miré. Ahí estaba él, mi Edward. Mi antiguo Edward.

-Volviste-

-Siempre estuve aquí- entonces lo bese.

Porque él era todo. Porque lo tenía aquí. Porque había vuelto.

* * *

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la trama es mía.**

Las amo y prometo no tardar, espero lean mi nota de al principio y no se aburran. Nos vemos prontito y las amoooo con todo mi amor!

Por cierto, este fic se termina. 

**Quizas ponga un capi mas o quizas solo quede el epilogo! Los amo y los veo en mi otra historia Llegaste tu y en otra que publicare luego! **

**Besos! Karen!**


	11. Epilogo, eternamente feliz

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama mía. Prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **

**Bueno, lamento haber tardado pero es que ya entre a la escuela y estoy demasiado ocupada, apenas y tengo tiempo para mí. Es dormir bien o escribir un poco.**

Bueno este es el final... bueno, no. ¡HABRÁ ONE-SHOTS! quizás unos cinco... así que aun no se libran de mí XD

**De verdad lo siento por la tardanza, por los errores ortograficos. Y es que son las 12:18 hora México y me estoy muriendo de sueño. Espero que les guste y me regalen un review, ponga la historia en favoritos y alert! **

**Las amo a todas y cada una de las que lee! Agradecimiento hasta el ultimo capi, osea, cuano termine de publicar los one-shots!**

**¡Nos leemos abajo, por fitas lean la nota!**

* * *

**Epilogo**

Suspiré y me relajé en mi asiento. Hoy era un día perfecto. Estaba soleado y el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado, el agua estaba cálida y había una suave brisa que traía consigo el suave olor a agua salada y la frescura de las distintas plantas y flores.

Afiancé más el agarre a la cintura de mi hermosa Bella. Ella tenía puesto un sexy bikini de dos piezas. Era azul marino y muy pequeño. Constaba apenas de tres triangulitos solo tapaban lo esencial, pero a decir verdad, no me importaba. Estábamos en familia, y Rosalie tenía puesto uno aún más pequeño que el de mi Bella, así que estaba bien.

Lo que sí me molestaba era que mi preciosa Renesmee, 'como ya era una adulta' según Alice, tenía que llevar bikini. Mi nena era preciosa, y no lo decía solo porque era su padre, no, por supuesto que no, mi hermosa Nessie era preciosa de verdad, lo molesto del caso era que Jacob, cof, el perro pulgoso, cof, había venido con nosotros en estas vacaciones familiares.

Oh, sí. Los Cullen habían tomado un muy merecido descanso después de toda nuestra ajetreada y ridículamente dramática vida.

Estábamos en la Isla Esme. La decisión la tomamos todos, Bella estaba encantada de volver y Nessie se moría por conocer el lugar. Así que aquí estábamos.

Pero volviendo al tema, lo importante aquí era que, Jacob, había dejado de tener pensamientos inocentes de mi pequeña. Y aunque trataba de controlarse, a veces simplemente lo hacía sin pensar. Eso me fastidiaba, no podía imaginarme a mi bebé y a ese… en una situación… como la que Bella y yo tenemos cada noche. Sabía que este día llegaría, ella se convertiría en una señorita y bueno, ella… pues estaba seguro de que no se convertiría en monja, no en una familia como los Cullen.

Pero aun así. No podía relajarme por completo teniendo a ese perro tratando de imaginársela desnuda o tratando de ver de más por 'accidente'. Era horrible. Jamás me había sentido tan desdichado teniendo mi don.

-Edward, relájate.- pidió mi hermosa esposa.

-No puedo. Es solo que simplemente me es imposible, ese perro no deja de imaginarse en situaciones muy comprometedoras con Renesmee y… no puedo concentrarme en nada más…- susurré.

Todos se miraban tan felices.

Alice y Jasper jugaban en la arena. Jasper hacía castillos de arena para Alice, mientras está se deleitaba adornándolos con conchas y caracoles marinos, además de flores y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Emmett y Rosalie jugaban en el agua muy cachondamente. Creo que jugaban a atraparse, cuando uno atrapaba al otro comenzaban a besarse de una forma no muy casta. Hasta podía asegurar que ya habían 'bautizado', como dice Emmett, todas las cuevas marinas.

Esme y Carlisle se había ido a recorrer todos los alrededores de la Isla.

Pero yo. Yo estaba perdido en la mente de un asqueroso perro.

-¿Y si te ayudo a concentrarte en otra cosa?- preguntó seductoramente en mi oreja. ¡Oh, como amaba a mi Bella pervertida!

-Me encantaría que me ayudaras- susurré completamente excitado en su oreja, chupé su lóbulo y sonreí cuando tembló.

La tomé en brazos y a velocidad vampírica nos llevé a nuestra habitación. ¡Oh, Dulce soledad!

…

Me reí divertido cuando Bella tomó ese intento de bikini entre sus manos. Los diminutos triángulos, ahora estaban hechos trizas.

-Lastima, este de verdad me gustaba- murmuró luego de unos segundos. Caminó con lentitud y tiró los restos al cesto de basura.

-Mmm, a mí también me gustaba, pero tengo entendido que tienes más… creo haber visto uno muy pequeño color negro- dije seductoramente abrazándola por la espalda.

-Claro… pero tienes más que prohibido volver romper alguno- dijo seria.

-Bella, sabes que amaste esa parte- dije yo.

-Lo que sea. Será mejor que vayamos a ver cómo van los demás- dijo liberándose de mi agarre y saliendo de la habitación.

La alcance en un segundo. Tomé su mano y caminé junto a ella hasta la sala. Ahí se encontraban todos.

Emmett estaba recostado en el sofá frente al televisor con Rosalie sobre su regazó. Estaba viendo Titanic.

Alice y Jasper, que se encontraban en la misma posición que Emmett y Rose, estaban en el sofá de a un lado, también sumergidos en la dramática película.

Esme se encontraba sentada en el piso, sobré la esponjada y suave alfombra. Carlisle la abrazaba por la cintura y tenía el mentón recargado en su hombro. Se veían tan jóvenes y relajados en ese momento.

Mi ceño se frunció. ¿Dónde estaban Jacob y Nessie?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, ellos entraron por la puerta tomados de la mano.

Emmett le puso pausa a la película y sonrió.

-¡Uh! Hasta que salieron de la habitación, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Por un segundo creí que romperían mi record con Rosalie de cinco días seguidos de sexo- dijo riendo.

Gruñí. ¿Tenía que hablar de eso justo ahora? Por supuesto que sí, era Emmett después de todo.

Esme y Carlisle lo miraron reprobatoriamente. Pero ya teníamos la atención de todos en la habitación.

-¡Oye Nessie! ¿Te encuentras feliz de estar aquí?- preguntó Emmett animadamente. –Después de todo, aquí fue donde tus virginales padres perdieron lo virginal y te concibieron- rió escandalosamente y Nessie se sonrojó. -¡Aquí ocurrió la magia!-

Todos rieron.

-¡Basta Emmett!- gruñó mi hermosa Bella.

-¿Rompieron muchas camas?- preguntó Emmett ignorando a Bella, luego se volvió hacía Ness -¿Sabías que tus padres también rompen camas? ¡Debiste ver como dejaron su habitación después de su primera vez! ¿Nunca pensaste que tan morboso puede ser una habitación llena de plumas? Bueno, pregúntaselo a tus padres- dijo Emmett riendo.

¿Qué le pasaba?

-Muy bien, basta Emmett, si no paras en este instante 'alguien' se enterará que 'alguien' hizo 'algo' cuando no debía hacerlo- amenacé.

-¡Bueno familia, no nos entretengamos más con estos tortolos, sigamos viendo al sexy, pero no tanto como yo, Leonardo DiCaprio!- dijo alegremente volviendo a poner la película.

Sonreí mientras me sentaba en uno de los sofás con Bella entre mis piernas. Quizás no fuera la mejor de las vacaciones. Y quizás mi nena pronto necesitaría hablar acerca de 'la charla' con su madre. Y también quizás no tuviéramos la vida más tranquila del mundo, pero éramos felices. Eternamente felices.

**Fin**

* * *

**se que fue muy jodidamente corto, pero era esto o no publicar jamás! Estoy demasiado atareada y se que tengo dos fics más por seguir, les prometo actualizacion, pero porfis denme tiempo... no saben lo horrible que es la escuela...**

**De verdad les agradesco que hayan llgado hasta aquí, se que la historia no es de lo más cuerday que este Edward no es muy parecido al del libro, pero aceptemoslo, le hacia falta relajarse un poco! XD**

**Quiero darle inmnsas gracias a Danni, cariño, te me perdiste en el camino o es que estoy tan cunfundida que aun sigues aqui y no te recuerdo? De todas formas, mil gracias por tus revies y tambien a Guest... ammm no recuerdo todos los nombres pero prometido, ultimo cap nombro a TODAS Y TODOS!**

**y también mil gracias a Mar, mi amiga que leyo esta loca historia cuando la comence yy me apoyo! Gracias, te quiero! **

**Bueno, nos vemos dentro de mucho o poco!**

**Las am y adoro, no se olviden de dejarme un review, pliiis! Ls quiero, besos!**


End file.
